Perfect
by sayhitorach
Summary: 9 monthes after "The day is done" Ephram's life is finally coming together, until he finds out the secret that his dad was trying so hard to keep from him (i know there are a lot of these but please read and review)
1. shock

Over 9 months since Ephram went to the Julliard summer program have passed. Ephram is still with Amy and everything seems to be going his way. Sure he didn't get into Julliard, but he did make it into many other top performing arts schools.   
  
May 6th, 2005.   
  
Ephram unlocked the front door and pushed it open. All he wanted to do was lay on the couch and watch TV. He picked up the mail lying on the floor in front of him and started to casually look through it. He was almost at the end of the pile when he noticed a handwritten letter addressed to his dad. He was about to flip past it, when he recognized the handwriting. It looked so familiar. He looked at the return address and practically fell over when he read the name, "Madison Kellner." Madison, the girl who has been, and always will be, at the back of his mind. His first love. Why would Madison be writing his dad? And why was she in Boulder? His curiosity got the best of him and he tore open the envelope. He unfolded the paper and started to read.   
  
'Dear Dr. Brown,  
  
I thought you might like to know that you are now a grandfather. Although to actually be considered a grandfather, you would have to be in the child's life, which you aren't. My daughter, Julia Marie Kellner-Brown, was born April 29th at 8:10pm. She is a healthy 7 pounds 8oz. There is a picture in the envelope if you decide you want to acknowledge her.   
  
I will tell you again that I think you are making a huge mistake. Ephram is the father and he deserves to know it. He is going to find out eventually, weather it be tomorrow or 5 years from now, and when he does, you are going to regret your decision. I already regret it. I regret not telling Ephram, but you really gave me no other choice. I could either abort the child that I now love, or move away from my home and raise her by myself.   
  
Money cannot replace a father.  
  
Madison'  
  
Ephram was in shock. He has a daughter. He is a father. How? When? Why? He felt himself get faint so he went and sat on the stairs. He re-read the letter over and over until he knew it by heart. How could his dad do this to him?! To Madison?! Did he even think about her? How could he be so damn selfish?! Then he remembered something from the letter. A picture of his daughter, Julia, who had most likely named after his mother. He slowly folded up the letter and put it behind the envelope. He was hesitant at first. Seeing this picture would make it all a reality, this new information that he had just received in the past 10 minutes would change his life forever. He reached into the envelope and pulled out a picture. He studied it for what seemed like an eternity, running his fingers over her features. It brought tears to his eyes. This was his daughter. He has a daughter. She was part of him and vise-versa.   
  
He immediately felt all this hate towards his dad, for keeping her from him, for keeping this a secret. How could he not tell him? How was that even an option? He thought about everything for another couple minutes and then decided. He was going to go see her. He was going to go see his daughter. He had to. He had to help her, raise her, he felt it. He had to help Madison, who was probably miserable. He couldn't just leave them like that, knowing that it was his responsibility.   
  
He ran upstairs and packed his things then he ran into the kitchen and emptied the money jar that they kept for emergencies. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do, or how Madison would react once she saw him. Would she even let him help? It didn't matter. He just needed to see her. He ran out the front door just as Amy was walking up the path.  
  
"Hey!" She said happily when she saw him, "I was just coming to see if..." she noticed his bag, "Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"Boulder" Ephram stated as he made his way to his car.   
  
"Boulder? Why?" She asked curiously, he hadn't mentioned anything at school.  
  
Ephram was trying to think of something to say, when he saw his dad's black SUV pull up next to him. He looked at his father with anger as he got out of the car.  
  
"Ephram...good you're home, I was just gonna order us some..." he also noticed the bag, "What's with the duffle bag?"  
  
"I-I'm going to Boulder" he said with an attitude that his father sensed.   
  
"Boulder? What's in Boulder?" Andy asked trying to read his son's mind.   
  
"You know what's in Boulder" Ephram answered as he threw his bag into the back seat.  
  
Andy put his hands in his pockets, "Ephram...I have no idea what you're talking about..."  
  
"Bullshit! Y-y-you see this?!" Ephram pulled out the envelope from his back pocket and pointed to it, "this is a letter addressed to you...from Madison..." Ephram continued, "Dear Dr. Brown, I thought you might like to know that you're a grandfather"  
  
Andy was shocked. He knew this moment was imminent, but he didn't know it would come so soon.   
  
Amy looked down. She had no idea what to say or do, was she supposed to comfort Ephram, he boyfriend...a father.   
  
Andy sighed, "Ephram...let me explain-"  
  
Ephram cut him off, "Explain what?!?! Ex-explain how you kept this from me?! You knew she was pregnant! You paid her off! Made her leave! Did you even think about her?!? Do you even know what she's going through?!? Did you even think about me?!?"  
  
"I was thinking of you Ephram...that's why I did this...I wasn't gonna let you go through that" Andy was trying to stay calm.  
  
"Let me go through that?!?! So-so-so you weren't gonna let me go through it, but you were gonna let Madison go through it...alone?!?! You made her leave everything she knows, just to protect me?! Did you even think about her?!?" Tears started to form in Ephram's eyes, he didn't even notice that Amy was still there.  
  
"Of course I thought about her Ephram...and I send her enough money to support herself and her child..."  
  
"OUR child! It's mine too! And if you thought about that you might not have been so stupid! What did you think that writing her a check every month was just gonna make this go away?!?! News flash dad...a check can't change diapers or-or wake up in the middle of the night to a crying baby! Madison does that! Madison has to do all of that because of you! Well it's gonna stop...I'm gonna help her." Ephram slammed his hand on the top of his car in anger.   
  
"Ephram...you are not going anywhere! This is not your problem!" Andy yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?!? This is my problem...this-this is my kid! MINE! Not yours! She's my responsibility!" Ephram yelled back.  
  
"How are you even gonna find Madison? You don't know where she is!" Andy was trying to do anything he could to keep Ephram with him.   
  
Ephram held up the envelope again, "See this...it's called a return address..." Then he held up the picture of his daughter, " And see this...this is my daughter...born April 29th, 2005, 7lbs. 8oz. An-and you wanna know her name dad? You wanna know what her name is?" Andy was silent. "Julia! Her name's Julia!" Ephram looked over at Amy, "I-I'm sorry...Amy...I have to go..." Ephram got into his car and drove off.  
  
**Ok everyone, please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue, I really hope you like it. **


	2. not mr chin

Ephram got to Boulder a couple hours later. He bought a map at a gas station and used it to find Madison's apartment building. When he finally got there, it took him about 10 minutes to get out of the car. Every time he put his hand on the door handle, he took it back. He had no idea how this was all going to go, how it would work out, what would happen. He finally stepped out and walked around looking for apartment 34A.   
  
As he got closer her heard a loud cry. 'That's her' he thought, 'that's my daughter.'  
  
He found the apartment and stood in front of the door, listening to the cry. What was he supposed to do now? After about 5 minutes of standing there, he got up enough guts to knock on the door.   
  
Madison was standing in the kitchen, holding her daughter, and bouncing up and down trying to get her to calm down, when she heard a knock on the door, "Mr Chin I told you...if I could get her to stop I would!" she yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Ephram half-smiled, then decided to speak, "Uh...It's...it's not Mr. Chin..." he said loud enough so she could hear him over the screaming.  
  
Madison practically dropped the baby when she heard him, she immediately recognized the voice, it was Ephram, the guy she never stopped loving and the father of her child. Why was he here? How did he find her? Did he know? He knows. How does he know?   
  
She slowly made her way to the door and opened it. Even though she knew it was him before, seeing him just made it a reality, a shocked expression formed on her face as she continued bouncing up and down with the screaming baby.  
  
"Ephram...how did you find- "  
  
Ephram cut her off, "I-I kinda...opened my dad's mail..." he held up the letter.   
  
Madison looked down, still bouncing, "Ephram...I'm sorry...I...I should have told you, it's just..."  
  
"No...no I'm sorry, my dad was obviously not thinking about you when he decided to keep this from me...I-I-I really don't think he was even thinking at all...I should have been there Madison..." Ephram's eyes fixed on the screaming baby. She was perfect. He immediately felt more love for her than he ever had for anyone in his life.   
  
Madison watched him look at her and smiled, "Would...would you like to come in?"  
  
Ephram smiled back at her, "sure..."  
  
Ephram walked in and looked around. He was standing in a living room/kitchen. There was a refrigerator in the far right corner with a sink next to it and a small counter. Then in the far left corner, there was a couch, that Ephram recognized from Madison's old house, and an old TV. Then there was a small hallway across the room that most likely led to a bedroom and a bathroom.   
  
He looked back at Madison, who was still trying to calm down the baby.  
  
He held out his arms, "c-can I?"  
  
Madison looked at him, then back at her daughter and smiled, "yeah-yeah of course..."   
  
She carefully passed the baby to him, "just support the head...and don't squeeze too tight...but not too loose either"   
  
She watched Ephram take his daughter and look her in the eyes. She was so small and innocent. Ephram smiled at her and started swaying back and forth.  
  
He glanced up at Madison, "she's lucky..."  
  
"Why is that?" Madison asked.  
  
Ephram smiled at her, "she didn't get my nose..."  
  
Madison chuckled. It was the first time she'd laughed in a long time. Ephram always found a way to make light of a tough situation.   
  
Ephram kept swaying back and forth, but the baby wouldn't stop crying.  
  
"Am-am I doing something wrong?" he asked, worried that he would suck at this.  
  
Madison smiled, "no..." she looked at the clock, "no, she's probably just hungry...here..." she held out her hands and Ephram carefully handed her the baby.   
  
Madison went and sat down on the couch, she started to unbutton her shirt, and Ephram quickly looked away, he didn't know what was appropriate. Madison held her daughter up to her breast, and she took it hungrily.   
  
Ephram was still looking away, "Is-is that...is it weird?"  
  
Madison looked up at him and smiled, "It was...the first few times...but now, it's like, natural you know? It just feels right...like I'm nurturing her...giving her life...it's pretty awesome"  
  
Ephram started to walk around the room, looking at everything but Madison, he was pretty uncomfortable, "so...how-how long have you been here?"  
  
"Umm...I guess about a month now, this whole thing happened so fast...I still haven't really unpacked...hell, I haven't even had time to buy clothes that don't have "Motherhood" on the label." Madison smiled, her eyes following Ephram around the room.  
  
"I...I just can't believe it...I can't believe that I have a daughter...I mean, not in a million years..." He finally looked at her and she didn't seem to mind.  
  
"I know...me neither" Madison sighed and looked down at Julia, "But now...I just couldn't imagine life without her...I mean it's only been a week, but she's a part of my life..."  
  
"I should have been there...for you-for her..." Ephram put his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Ephram...it's not your fault...you didn't know...if anyone's to blame...it's me, I should have come to you in the first place..." Madison looked at him lovingly.   
  
"No-no...no it's not your fault...it's his...he did this to you, made you leave everything you knew...it wasn't fair to you" Just thinking of his dad made him angry.  
  
"He was just trying to do what was best for you...sure he made a huge mistake...but he had good intentions..." Madison had been telling herself this for the past 9 months.   
  
Ephram shook his head, "Don't defend him Madison...he doesn't deserve it...he doesn't even deserve to be related to her!" he sighed, "God...I mean...she's so..."  
  
"Perfect" Madison finished his sentence. 


	3. Staying?

**FLASHBACK**-Ephram shook his head, "Don't defend him Madison...he doesn't deserve it...he doesn't even deserve to be related to her!" he sighed, "God...I mean...she's so..."  
  
"Perfect" Madison finished his sentence. -**END OF FLASHBACK  
**  
Ephram smiled, "yeah..."  
  
"I really appreciate this Ephram...you coming all the way out here...it means a lot...to the both of us..." Madison said as she leaned the baby on her shoulder and lightly patted her back.   
  
"I want to help...I want to be there...for you...for her, I need to be there...I need to be-to be a part of this, I can't let you do this alone...there's no way..." Ephram said honestly.   
  
This almost brought Madison to tears, she had been waiting for someone-anyone to say those words to her, and the fact that it was Ephram made it even better.   
  
"Ephram...what about school and everything you have back in Everwood...I mean, you can't just drop that..." Madison said, realistically.  
  
"I have nothing back in Everwood...and school-school is over in 3 weeks...I really don't think they'll miss me...I want to be here Madison...with you and our...our daughter" Ephram said sincerely, Amy didn't even cross his mind.  
  
Madison sighed, "And your dad...what about him...he's gonna freak..." she stood up with the baby and walked over to him.   
  
"Screw my dad...he wasn't thinking about you when he made his decision, so why should I think about him when I make mine?" He took his daughter's hand and studied it, "God...how can fingers be so small?" he smiled.   
  
"So you're not even gonna go back...does he even know where you are?" As much as she wanted Ephram to stay, she knew that if he did, it would just create more problems.   
  
"He knows I went to find you..." Ephram said, still playing with the tiny hand.   
  
Madison sighed, "You should call him...he's probably worried"  
  
"If he's worried he can call me..." Ephram held out his arms and Madison carefully handed him the baby.   
  
"So you're in this? You're staying?" she asked.  
  
"I'm staying" he said, as he kissed his daughter's head.   
  
Seeing this brought Madison to tears. She wasn't in this alone anymore. Ephram was there, everything was going to be ok.   
  
Amy walked into the family room and plopped herself on the couch.   
  
Bright looked over at her and then back at the TV, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Amy just stared at the TV, "I don't want to talk about it"  
  
Bright put the remote down and leaned forward, "I thought you were going to Ephram's...did you guys have another fight?"  
  
"I wish..." she replied, still staring at the TV.  
  
"Then what happened?" Bright asked curiously.  
  
Amy sighed and looked down, "Ephram's...Ephram's a dad..."  
  
"Whoa hold on a second...you're pregnant?!?!" Bright was shocked and angry at the same time.  
  
"NO! but Madison is...well she was..." Amy looked away, she felt tears form in her eyes.  
  
Bright was relieved but still shocked, "Wait Madison? But it's been like a year since they...well since they were together"  
  
"Yeah I know...Ephram didn't know about it" Amy fixed her gaze back on the screen.  
  
"What do you mean Ephram didn't know?!? How could he not know?! She didn't tell him?" Bright couldn't believe it.   
  
"Well...apparently, when she got pregnant, she went to Dr. Brown...god knows why, and he decided not to tell Ephram, and I guess he made Madison leave or something, I didn't really pay attention to they're argument..." Amy was getting annoyed with her brother's questions, she was trying to get this whole thing out of her mind and he wasn't helping.  
  
"So Ephram's got a kid...wow, never thought that would happen...so what did he do? Like when he found out..." Bright didn't notice Amy's annoyed expression.  
  
"He left" she stated simply.   
  
"He left? What do you mean he left?" Bright asked  
  
"He went to go find Madison..." Amy felt a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"Wait...so his dad basically got him a get out of jail free card, but he went to jail anyways?!"   
  
"What?" Amy was still annoyed.  
  
"Well...his dad got him out of raising this kid, he didn't have to do shit, but he went anyways...god what an idiot" Bright smiled.  
  
"He's taking responsibility for his actions Bright! God, did you just expect him to forget about it?" Secretly Amy wished that Ephram would just forget about it, but she was trying not to be selfish.  
  
"Well that would be the smart thing to do..." Bright stated like it was obvious.   
  
Amy shook her head and walked into the other room. 


	4. does it?

Meanwhile, at the Brown house, Andy and Nina were in the kitchen, Andy was pacing back and forth.  
  
"I just can't believe he opened my mail! I mean it's common sense, you don't open someone else's mail!" Andy was trying to make sense of everything.  
  
"Andy...you can't blame this on the mail...you knew he was going to find out eventually..." Nina tried to reason with him.  
  
"Yeah...but not this soon! And I thought that I would be the one to tell him, when the time was right, when he was ready...he's not ready!" Andy yelled.  
  
"How do you know? You haven't even given him a chance...how would you feel if he knew that you had another kid and he didn't tell you?" Nina asked.  
  
"That's totally different! First of all...I am already a parent...Ephram has no idea what to do with a kid! How can he just leave like that?! He didn't even give me a chance to explain..." Andy sighed.   
  
"Well I don't have to tell you my opinion on the matter, cause you already know it...but, you really couldn't have expected him to just stay and listen to you Andy...after what you did, I really don't think anybody would have listened to you..." Nina felt bad for Andy, but she told him when he made this decision, that he would regret it.  
  
"Maybe if I just called him..." Andy reached for the phone.  
  
"Do you really think he'll pick up?" Nina asked.  
  
Andy already knew the answer to this, "you're right...he won't pick up...that's why I have to go after him" Andy quickly walked into the living room and picked up his coat.  
  
Nina followed him, "You can't be serious Andy? Do you even know where Madison is?"  
  
Andy grabbed his keys, "How do you think I send her the checks?"  
  
Nina was trying desperately to talk him out of this, "What about Delia? Who's gonna watch her?"  
  
Andy looked at Nina pleadingly, "Would you mind...this should only take a couple hours...I should have Ephram back by midnight..."  
  
Nina shook her head, "I wouldn't be so sure..."  
  
Andy ignored her comment, "ok well I'll have my phone on...call me if anything goes wrong..." He opened the front door and then turned back to her, "thanks again Nina, you're a life-saver"  
  
Andy walked out the door.  
  
Back at Madison's apartment, she and Ephram were talking about the past 9 months, and everything that has happened. Ephram was holding Julia, studying her every feature.   
  
Madison smiled as she watched Ephram with his daughter, "...so after staying with one of my cousins for a couple weeks, I found this place..." she looked around the room, "it's not much, but it's affordable..."  
  
Ephram looked up at her with sympathy, but she looked away.  
  
"It's almost 7:30...probably time to put her to bed..." Madison stood up.  
  
Ephram stood up with her, "D-do you think I could? I mean I-I know I don't really know what the hell I'm doing but..."  
  
Madison shook her head, "No-no it's fine...you should...if you need any help or anything..."  
  
"yeah...thanks..." Ephram walked down the hallway and into the bedroom.   
  
Madison smiled to herself and then started on some dishes. About 15 minutes later, she decided to check on Ephram and the baby. She quietly opened the door to her room and saw a sleeping Julia, lying on a sleeping Ephram. Madison leaned on the door frame, and watched her daughter move up and down with every breath that Ephram took. It was a beautiful site and it brought tears to Madison's eyes.   
  
Just then, a phone rang. It wasn't her ring, so she figured it was Ephram's. She rushed into the other room and followed the ring. She didn't want to wake them up. She found the phone in Ephram's jacket and quickly picked it up.   
  
"Hello?" Madison whispered into the phone.   
  
Amy was taken aback when she heard Madison's voice on the other end of the line, she was not expecting this at all. "Hi...um...is Ephram there?" she asked.  
  
"Um...he's actually sleeping right now...can I take a message?" Madison had no idea that it was Amy.  
  
"Um...no it's ok...I'll just call back later" Amy was surprised at how hurt she was. Ephram and Madison weren't together anymore, she had nothing to worry about. But why was he asleep? It's only 7:30. What if they did something that tired him out?  
  
"Ok...well, bye..." Madison said.  
  
"Bye" Amy replied, then quickly hung up the phone. Ephram was probably just with his daughter, she told herself. He has a daughter with Madison...that doesn't mean that they are back together...does it?  
  
Amy shook it off and walked back into her room.   
  
Madison hung up the phone, wondering who it was on the other end. Ephram hadn't mentioned a girlfriend, but even if he had a girlfriend, why would she care? They were over. Why did this bother her so much? It's been months since she and him were together, and it didn't work out. Sure they had a kid together, but that didn't change anything...did it? 


	5. How?

FLASHBACK- Sure they had a kid together, but that didn't change anything...did it? -END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Madison shook it off and walked over to the fridge. She pulled out some left over pizza and warmed it up. Then she grabbed a plate and walked over to the couch. She watched a little TV and then fell asleep, she was exhausted.   
  
A couple hours later, she was woken by a loud knock at the door. She shook her head to fully wake herself up and then rushed to the door. She opened it and saw Dr. Brown.   
  
Madison was shocked, she knew why he was here, but she didn't know what was going to happen, "D-Dr. Brown...hi...um...would-would you like to come in?"  
  
Andy just nodded, and then stepped inside. He looked around the apartment and noticed Ephram's jacket lying on the couch, "Where's Ephram?" he asked.  
  
Madison thought that this was pretty rude, he just shows up and asks for his son, no mention of his granddaughter, he doesn't even ask how she's doing. "Uh...he's sleeping-Dr. Brown, I really don't think now is the best time..."  
  
Andy ignored her commentary, "Sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah...with the baby...he wanted to put her to sleep...listen, maybe you should just come back tomorrow...when everything is a lot less confusing..." Madison suggested politely.  
  
"Madison...I'm sorry that I put you in this situation...I truly am, but Ephram is not ready for this, I'm not going to let him do this..." Andy said softly.  
  
"With all due respect Dr. Brown, I really don't think it's your decision...Ephram told me that he wanted to stay..." she smiled, "I mean, you should see him with her...he's great...he really loves her..." Madison responded.  
  
"Madison, please...just let me talk to Ephram..." Andy was trying to stay calm.  
  
"I told you...he's sleeping, I don't want to wake the baby..."Madison pleaded with him.  
  
"I just want to talk to my son!" Andy let out, loudly.  
  
The baby started crying in the other room.  
  
"Damn-it!" Madison put her hand on her forehead and looked down.   
  
Andy looked at her apologetically, but she didn't notice. She walked down the hallway and Andy followed.  
  
Madison opened the door to her bedroom and found Ephram holding the baby, and bouncing up and down.   
  
"Shhhh shhhh" he whispered to his daughter, trying to get her to calm down.  
  
Madison looked back at Andy, "Just stay here" she ordered him.   
  
She walked in and closed the door on Andy.   
  
Ephram looked up at her, "Who's here?"  
  
Madison looked down, "It's your dad...he wants to talk to you..."  
  
Ephram was shocked, he didn't expect his dad to come all the way here. The baby started crying louder.  
  
Madison held out her arms, "Here...I'll take her"  
  
Ephram carefully passed the baby to her mother and then started pacing back and forth as Madison bounced.   
  
"Why would he be here? What does he want?" Ephram rambled to himself.  
  
"Ephram...I think you know the answer to both of those questions..." Madison said.  
  
Ephram sat on the bed, "Maybe if we just stay in here, he'll-he'll go away or something..."  
  
"Shhh shhh shhh" Madison whispered to the baby, as she started to calm down.  
  
Andy decided to knock on the door.  
  
"Ephram? I know you don't really want to talk to me right now...but I need to talk to you...please, just come out here" Andy said softly.  
  
"Ephram...just go...get it over with...but take it outside or something, so I can get her to sleep..." Madison pleaded, the baby was now pretty calm.  
  
"Yeah...yeah you're right...ok...I-I'll be back..." He stood up and walked over to Madison, kissed the back of his daughter's head and then walked out the door.  
  
"Ephram" Andy greeted his son, as Ephram walked into the hallway and shut the door behind him.   
  
"Dad...let's do this outside ok? I-I don't want you waking her up again..." he said annoyed.   
  
"Fine by me..." Andy said as he followed Ephram down the hallway and out the front door.   
  
They got outside and stood in silence. Andy kept opening his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Maybe he had made the wrong decision.   
  
Ephram waited for him to say something, and when he didn't, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Andy sighed, "I came to bring you home Ephram..."  
  
Ephram chuckled, "You came to bring me home?!? You actually thought that you could come down here and I would voluntarily leave with you?!? God..." he looked down, "I knew you were arrogant, but..."  
  
"Ephram, you have to come home...you have school...and graduation, and what about college? Have you even thought about that?!" Andy tried to talk some "sense" into his son.  
  
"Do you really think I care about any of that now? Well obviously not, obviously you don't know what it's like to be a father! I am not going to let my daughter go through her childhood without a dad! Cause I did...and it sucked! So if you don't have anything else to say...you should just leave, cause I'm not coming home with you..." Ephram was about to cry.  
  
"Ephram..." Andy didn't know what to say to this, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you were younger...but this is totally different"  
  
"HOW?!?!" Ephram cut him off.  
  
Andy, truthfully, didn't know how, but he needed his son to come back home.  
  
Ephram waited for a response and didn't get one. "yeah...that's what I thought..."  
  
Ephram turned on his heel and walked back inside, leaving Andy standing there. 


	6. sleep

. Ephram sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Andy stood there for a couple minutes and then slowly made it back to his car. He had failed, as a parent and a grandparent, and he knew that now.  
  
Ephram stared at the screen, unaware of what was playing on it, all these thoughts were rushing through his head, about his dad, his daughter and his life. A couple minutes later Madison tip-toed in.  
  
Ephram looked up, "Is she asleep?"  
  
"Yeah" Madison whispered, "Where's your dad?"  
  
Ephram looked back at the TV, "Gone...I hope"  
  
Madison tilted her head, "What happened?"  
  
Ephram crossed his arms, "He thought that he could just show up here and I would come home with him...I guess I proved him wrong"  
  
"Wait...so he just told you to come back and you said no?" Madison was surprised that it was that simple.  
  
"well...that's the cliff-notes version" Ephram answered.  
  
"So that's it? He's gone? He just left?" Madison was still shocked.  
  
"God I hope so..." Ephram said as Madison sat down next to him.  
  
"Wow" Madison said, looking forward.  
  
Ephram nodded, "yeah..." Ephram looked over at Madison, "Well, I better go, I have to find a cheap motel and get something to eat..."  
  
Madison looked at him, "Ephram, you don't have to go...I mean, the couch pulls out...there's some leftovers in the fridge" she suggested.  
  
"No-no, I mean...this is all pretty new...I don't want to be a burden, or anything" he said, this whole situation was still pretty awkward for the both of them.  
  
Madison shook her head, "You're not a burden Ephram...especially if you help me with the night shift" she smiled, having him there really did help her.  
  
"Really? I mean...it-it wouldn't be weird or anything?" he asked.  
  
"Of course it would be weird...but name one thing that's happened today that hasn't been weird" Madison stood up and walked over to the kitchen.  
  
Ephram stood up and followed her, "true"  
  
Madison smiled, "besides...you could use the money you save to buy diapers"  
  
They both laughed, but deep down they knew that it was probably true. Many sacrifices would have to be made, and even though Madison had already made a lot, there were many more to come.  
  
Back at the Abbot house, Bright knocked on Amy's door.  
  
"Amy!" he yelled over her music.  
  
"What?" she replied, sounding annoyed.   
  
Bright opened the door and saw his sister, lying on her bed, tears running down her cheeks.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"What do you think is wrong Bright?" Amy looked down and wiped away some tears.   
  
"If it's bothering you that much, why don't you just call him?" Bright sat down next to her.  
  
"I did" Amy said quietly.  
  
"Wait...when? What did he say?" Bright asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing..." she responded.  
  
"nothing? So he didn't say anything?" Bright was confused.  
  
"No dumbass..." Amy sighed, "Madison picked up the phone..."  
  
"Why would Madison pick up his phone?" Bright turned towards his sister.  
  
"I dunno...she said he was asleep..." Amy replied, with no emotion.  
  
"So what did you say?" Bright asked.  
  
"I said I would call back..." She wiped away more tears.  
  
"So what the hell are you crying about?! The guy was sleeping!" Bright still didn't get it.  
  
"Madison picked up the phone Bright! Remember Madison? Ephram's first love...they have a baby together, how the hell am I supposed to compete with that?!" The tears were coming faster now.  
  
"That's what this is all about? Madison? Amy...Ephram's with you now...not her, sure they have a kid, but that doesn't mean he's just gonna pick up and leave his life for her" Bright tried to reassure her.  
  
Amy shook her head, "you don't know that..."  
  
Bright was about to respond but Amy cut him off, "I think I'm gonna go to bed...I'll see you in the morning..."  
  
Bright stood up, "Don't worry Amy...he'll come back"  
  
Bright walked out and closed the door behind him, he hoped that he was right.   
  
Ephram woke up to the sound of a screaming baby, he looked at the clock on the wall, it was 2:30am. He picked himself up and walked into Madison's room. Madison was already bent over the bassinet. She had her hair up and was wearing a pair of gray sweats and an oversized blue T-shirt.   
  
"It's ok honey...mommy's here" she whispered to her daughter as she picked her up.  
  
Madison brought Julia over to the changing table and laid her down, then she looked back at Ephram, "Sorry" she said sympathetically.  
  
Ephram rubbed his eyes as he walked over to them, "Is this her usual wake-up time"  
  
Madison smiled, "No..."  
  
Ephram let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"She gave us an extra hour..." Madison said.  
  
Ephram forced a smile.   
  
Ephram grabbed a clean diaper and wipes and handed them to Madison. She quickly changed Julia's diaper, Ephram was amazed at how fast she did it.   
  
Madison picked up Julia and kissed her cheek as she walked back over to the bassinet.   
  
"S-so that's it? That's all you had to do?" Ephram asked.  
  
Madison laid the baby back down and covered her up with a small pink blanket.   
  
"It depends...sometimes she's hungry, sometimes it's both..." Madison whispered.  
  
She motioned Ephram out of the room and she followed him.   
  
"How can you tell?" Ephram asked curiously, he still had so much to learn.  
  
"I dunno..." Madison said as she started the coffee maker, "maybe it's one of those motherly instinct things that you hear about...but it's probably just the smell of the diaper..." she smiled.   
  
Ephram smiled, "Oh yeah...I guess that could do it"   
  
Madison got 2 mugs out of a cabinet and set them on the counter.   
  
"So how many times does she wake up at night...usually?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Usually twice...once between 12 and 2 and then again at around 4...but it depends..." she looked down.  
  
"w-wait...so how many hours do you get to sleep?" Ephram genuinely felt bad for her, she had been doing this alone for a whole week, he didn't think he would be able to last the night.   
  
Madison smiled, "well that depends on how many hours she gets...I'm pretty much on her schedule..." Madison picked up the pot of coffee and poured some in each mug, "So...I was thinking about driving down to Everwood tomorrow...a lot of people want to see Julia...but I know that you probably wanna steer clear of you dad so..."  
  
"N-no it's fine...I mean, I have some stuff to pick up at home anyways...besides, tomorrow's Saturday...he and Delia have "Father-Daughter" day..." He said as Madison handed him his mug.  
  
She took a sip from her own, "Father-daughter day?"   
  
Ephram put his mug down, "yeah...it's this new bonding thing he's trying...at first it was gonna be 'father-son day' but I told him to forget it...so now every Saturday he and Delia go out for the day...I dunno, Delia seems to like it..."  
  
Madison smiled, "That's great...I know how much Delia loves spending time with him..."  
  
Ephram sighed, "yeah...who knows why?"  
  
Madison and Ephram talked for a while. Before they knew it, it was 4:30, and the sound of a screaming baby could be heard through-out the apartment.   
  
"Do you want me to get it?" Ephram suggested.  
  
"Yeah...be my guest...if you can figure out a way to breast feed." Madison smiled.  
  
Ephram blushed, "Oh y-yeah...right...sorry"  
  
Madison laughed, "Don't worry about it...I'll be right back"  
  
Madison walked down the hall and into the bedroom.   
  
Ephram sighed and looked at the clock. Had they really been talking for 2 hours? He had forgotten how easy she was to talk to. This was the first time they had seen each other in months, yet they were still conversing so easily, even under these strange circumstances. It was as if they were still together, except they weren't. Then Ephram suddenly thought of Amy, he had almost completely forgotten about her. What could she be thinking. He just took off after dropping this bomb on her, but that same bomb had just been dropped on him. He wondered if Amy would stay with him, but how? If he was here in Boulder and she was in Everwood, how would it work? Did he even want it to work? He and Amy had, had such a tough road, was it even worth all the work? Did he want to be in a relationship right now? Now that he had a daughter, this new responsibility, this new life-time commitment. He probably wouldn't have time to deal with a relationship, let alone a long-distance one.   
  
Ephram shook it off, he didn't want to think about this right now, everything was so confusing, so complicated. The only thing he knew was that he had to stay in Boulder, he had to be with his daughter. He has only known her for a day, but he already loves her more than anything on this earth. She was more important to him than anything, there was no way he was going to leave her.

**CLICK THIS BUTTON AND UPDATES WILL COME :)**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everyone...don't worry, I'm not putting this story on hiatus or anything, I just thought I'd clear some things up. A lot of you are probably wondering if this story is E/M or E/A. Well I am, as many of you know, a total E/M shipper, but before all you E/A's stop reading, or you E/M's start jumping up and down, this story is more about the relationship between Ephram and his daughter than anything else. If I do end up putting Ephram and Madison together, which, knowing me I probably will, it won't be for a while because I don't want them to rush into things after being apart for so long. Also, if they get together, I don't want it to be because they feel an obligation to their baby, I want it to be because **they** want it.   
  
Anyways, if you have any other questions or comments or suggestions feel free to speak up, I am always open to anything. Thank you again for reading, I should have a new chapter up soon!  
  
_-Sporty _


	8. Jail Bait

A couple minutes later Madison came back out.  
  
"You ok?" She asked, noticing his expression.  
  
"Just tired..." he lied.  
  
Madison picked up their, now empty, mugs and brought them to the sink, "You should go get some sleep then...we have a couple hours until she wakes up again...take advantage"  
  
Ephram nodded, "Yeah...probably a good idea...guess I gotta get used to this"  
  
Madison smiled, "Join the club..."  
  
Ephram smiled and walked back over to the couch, "see you in a couple hours"  
  
"sure thing" She said as she turned off the light and walked back into her room.   
  
Madison walked over to the bassinet and looked at her sleeping baby. Everything was different now. She knew that her daughter wouldn't have to grow up without a father. Ephram was there and he was staying. The only thing that worried her was how things would be between her and Ephram. Sure they were ok today, but everything was just setting in. She knew that there would be many more awkward moments to come. It couldn't just be that simple.   
  
She shook it off and went to bed.   
  
The next morning Ephram, again, woke up to a screaming baby. For the first time ever, he missed his alarm clock, at least he could turn that off. He slowly stood up and stretched. He walked down the hallway and knocked on the bedroom door.  
  
"Come in" Madison said as she leaned the baby over her shoulder and lightly patted her back.  
  
Ephram opened the door and walked over to them, "Is she ok?"  
  
Madison smiled, "yeah...just gas..."  
  
"Gas?" Ephram asked.   
  
"Yeah...here..." She handed the baby to Ephram, took the cloth off of her shoulder, and she put it on Ephram's shoulder. "Just lightly pat her back" she smiled as she watched Ephram with his daughter.   
  
Ephram lightly patted her back until he heard a little belch, then she slowly calmed down.  
  
"See? Easy..." Madison walked over to the dresser and pulled out some new clothes for Julia. "Wanna change her?" she asked.   
  
"I guess I have to learn sometime..." he walked over to the changing table and laid his daughter down.  
  
Ephram finally finished dressing Julia with Madison's help. They decided to grab a quick bite to eat and then get on the road to Everwood.   
  
"So what's the whole plan for today?" Ephram asked.  
  
Madison took a bite of her toast and then smiled at Julia, who was lying in her carrier. "um...well I'm supposed to meet Mindy at Mama Joy's at around 12...you remember Mindy right?"  
  
Ephram smiled, "How could I forget? She was the one that called me "Jail-bait" for the first time...fortunately that didn't stick..."  
  
Madison looked down, Ephram realized what he had just said, "No-no-I-I didn't mean it like that...I-I just"  
  
"No Ephram, it's ok...I know what you meant" Madison finished her toast and then stood up, "Almost ready?" she said, changing the subject.  
  
Ephram stood up, "Yeah-yeah...I'm ready..."   
  
Madison grabbed the diaper bag and Ephram picked up the carrier. They walked out the door and out to the parking lot. Ephram looked around for the familiar red bug, but didn't see it. Madison walked out towards a new Toyota Carolla.   
  
"What happened to the bug?" Ephram asked as he followed her.   
  
Madison unlocked the car and opened the back door, "My mom made me get rid of it...she said it wasn't safe enough for a baby, so she got me this one..."  
  
Ephram helped her lock the baby carrier in the back seat, "Do you miss it?"  
  
Madison nodded, "yeah...lots of memories in that car...but it's nice to have something new...with a working heater"  
  
She got in the driver's seat and Ephram went around to the passenger side.   
  
They finally got to Everwood and it was already 11:45.  
  
Madison parked in front of Mama Joy's.   
  
Ephram looked into the back seat and noticed that Julia was sleeping. "Should we wake her up?"   
  
Madison looked back and shook her head, "She's giving us a break...we should take advantage"  
  
"S-so do you want me to wait in here with her?" He asked.  
  
Madison looked at him, "well we can bring her in..."  
  
Ephram shook his head, "No-no it's fine...I mean, you know how 'hoppin' Mama Joy's can be...the noise could wake her up...I-I'll just bring her in when she wakes up-it's fine"  
  
Madison laughed, "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah...it's fine...go ahead" he said, convincingly.  
  
"Alright...just come on in when she wakes up..." she opened the door, "thanks Ephram...I really appreciate it"  
  
Madison got out and closed the door, she smiled at him before walking into Mama Joy's. 


	9. white picket fence

Mindy spotted her, as soon as she walked in, and rushed over.  
  
"Maddy!" she said as she embraced her friend.   
  
"Hey!" Madison said smiling.  
  
Mindy backed off and looked at Madison confused, "Where's the baby?"  
  
"Oh she's sleeping in the car..." Madison said  
  
Mindy looked shocked, "Whoa wait a second...I know you're a first time mom, but I thought you knew better than to leave a baby in a car alone!"  
  
Madison shook her head and smiled, "She's not alone, Ephram's with her...he's gonna bring her in when she wakes up"  
  
Mindy put her hand up, "w-w-w-wait a second...Ephram? Ephram as in Jailbait?! Ephram as in the father!?!"  
  
Madison just nodded.  
  
"When did this happen?!? How did he find out?!?! Did you tell him?!? Why is he here?!? How could you not tell me?!?" she quickly asked.  
  
Madison walked over to an empty table and Mindy followed. They sat across from each other.   
  
"Well..." Madison began, "he showed up at my door yesterday...said he found out about Julia and he wanted to help..."  
  
"Wow...so wait, how is he going to help? I mean he's still in high school-he lives here!" She couldn't believe that all this had happened yesterday.  
  
"He says he wants to stay in Boulder...god, you should see him with her, it's-it's amazing...he really loves her" Madison was still in awe over the whole situation.  
  
"So where's he staying? Is his dad gonna buy him his own place?" She was still curious.  
  
"Well for now he's staying with me...I really don't know what's gonna happen, we haven't really figured that out...everything is still pretty new" Madison replied.  
  
"Well what's gonna happen?" Mindy asked.  
  
"What do you mean what's gonna happen, I just told you I don't know..." Madison held up the menu and looked it over.  
  
"I mean between you and JB! God, having a baby has really made you clueless" Mindy said as she too picked up a menu.   
  
Madison raised an eyebrow, "Why would anything happen?"   
  
"God do I have to spell it out for you? You were both like madly in love with each other less than a year ago! Now you have a kid together and he's living in your apartment! Something is bound to happen." She stated as though it was obvious.  
  
Back in the car, Ephram was sitting in the back seat, watching Julia sleep. Part of him wanted to wake her up and hold her, but another part of him knew that her sleep was precious.   
  
Suddenly, his cell phone rang, he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled it out. It was Amy, he was about to pick it up but then noticed that Julia was stirring so he just ended the call and put it away.   
  
"Hey gorgeous" he said playfully as she slowly opened her eyes. He kissed her forehead, "have a nice nap?" He remembered that Madison always checked the diaper when she woke up, so he did the same. As soon as he un-snapped her outfit he knew it needed changing.  
  
"I guess I gotta get used to this huh?" He pulled a box of wipes and a diaper out of the diaper bag, then he laid Julia down on a towel in the back seat. She started to cry as soon as he started, "I know...I know..." he said softly to her, "I would cry too if someone were doing this to me..." After a while, he finally finished up. He carefully put Julia back in her carrier and unhooked it. He climbed out of the car, holding the carrier in one hand and the dirty diaper in the other. He saw a trash can and quickly threw the diaper away before walking into Mama Joy's.   
  
Mindy and Madison were still talking when Ephram walked in. Mindy saw him first, "Oh my god!" she practically screamed as she rushed over to them.  
  
Madison looked back at them and smiled before following Mindy over.  
  
Mindy bent over and looked down at Julia, "Is this her?!? Oh my god, she's soooo cute!"  
  
"Yeah she is" Ephram responded, proudly.   
  
Madison stood next to Ephram, "Did she just wake up?"  
  
Ephram nodded, "A couple minutes ago..."  
  
Mindy was playing with her little hands, and speaking in an annoying baby voice, "Oh you're so cute...oh yes you are...oh yes you are!"  
  
Madison gestured towards Julia, "You know, she probably needs a diaper change...we should take her back out to the car..."  
  
Ephram shook his head, "Oh...I-I already took care of that"  
  
Madison looked at him, very impressed, "wow"  
  
Ephram shrugged, "I catch on quick"  
  
Ephram looked behind the counter and let out a sigh of relief when he didn't see Nina. They all went back to the table and had lunch. After they ate, Mindy had to leave. Ephram and Madison were walking back to the car, when Madison remembered that they needed some things.  
  
"We should probably hit the store before we head back..." she suggested.  
  
Ephram moved the baby carrier to his other hand, it was getting heavy, "yeah...probably a good idea"  
  
They crossed the street and walked into the store.   
  
Madison took the carrier from Ephram, "I'll take baby stuff...you take snacks"  
  
Ephram nodded and they went their separate ways. Ephram turned the corner into the junk food isle and bumped right into Amy.  
  
Amy looked at him shocked, "Ephram?! You're back..." she looked down, "Why didn't you call? I was worried about you"  
  
Ephram sighed and looked away, "I-I don't know...I-well-I'm...uh..." he didn't know what or how to tell her. It would probably break her heart if she knew he was moving away.  
  
Amy tried to look into his eyes but he wouldn't let her. Why is he avoiding this? She decided to change the subject, "So...how's Madison?"  
  
Just as she said that...  
  
"Ephram! A little help please!" Madison yelled as she tried to make her way down the isle, holding 2 huge packs of diapers in one arm and the baby carrier in the other. Ephram and Amy both looked over, then Ephram went and grabbed the diapers. He looked at her funny.  
  
Madison noticed this, "Big diaper sale...figured we'd take advantage..." she noticed Amy standing there, staring at them. She looked sad but Madison didn't know why, "Hey Amy...long time no see..."  
  
Ephram threw the bags into the cart and looked at Amy, then to Madison, then back to Amy, then to Madison...if this wasn't an awkward moment, he didn't know what was.   
  
"yeah...uh..." she looked at Ephram and saw him staring at Madison, it almost brought her to tears but she held them in. "is that-" motioning towards Julia.  
  
"Yeah...yeah it is" Madison smiled.   
  
"She's beautiful..." Amy said.  
  
"Thanks...You wanna hold her?" she asked politely.  
  
Amy shook her head, "No-no, I-I couldn't..." she looked back at Ephram who was now smiling at his daughter.  
  
Ephram was different now, and Amy could tell. His whole life had changed in a matter of 24 hours. He was now a father, he had this whole new part of him, this whole new responsibility, and Amy saw that in him for the first time.   
  
Ephram looked back at Amy, he knew he had to tell her, he couldn't just lead her on, she had to know that it was over...at least for the time being, there was no way he could stay with her, especially with all of their problems, he couldn't deal with it right now.   
  
He looked over at Madison and she took the hint, "Well...I'm gonna go get in line...I guess I'll see you later Amy..."   
  
She figured that Ephram just wanted to say goodbye to her, after all, they were close friends, and Ephram would have told her if they were anything more...right?   
  
Ephram grabbed Madison's free arm, "wait" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, "here...I'm sure my dad will understand if we use the credit card"   
  
Madison looked at him, unsure, "You sure that's a good idea? I mean I still have some money left over from this month's check"  
  
"Save it for something else..." He responded as he handed her his wallet.  
  
Madison smiled, "I guess you're right...he'd be paying either way...I'll meet you in the car"  
  
Madison walked away, leaving Ephram and Amy alone.  
  
Amy looked down, "So you're not staying..." she said quietly, more to herself than to him.  
  
Ephram tried to comfort her but she quickly backed away, "I'm sorry Amy...I-I just can't-I can't leave her! You have to understand...if I could stay I would...but I can't!"  
  
Amy was in tears now, "So what does this mean?"  
  
Ephram sighed and looked down, giving Amy her answer.  
  
"Fine! Take your new perfect family and go live in the suburbs with a white picket fence! Just leave everything you know! Everything you care about!" Amy couldn't believe it, 9 months of working out their problems for nothing! She ran out of the store, Ephram didn't care to follow, he knew he had hurt her, but there was no other choice. 


	10. apologies

He made his way out of the store and walked back to Madison's car. He got in the passenger side.  
  
"How'd it go?" She asked.  
  
"How'd what go?" he said indifferently.  
  
"I thought you were saying goodbye to Amy...or did I totally read that wrong?" she tried to look at his expression, but he didn't really have one, he was just blank.  
  
"Oh yeah...it went fine" He lied.  
  
"That's good...so do you need help at the house, or can I head over to my parents for a little while?" she changed the subject, realizing that Ephram didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"No-no I don't need help...it's not much" He told her, still looking away.  
  
"Ok...well I guess I'll just drop you off...how long do you think you need?" she asked.  
  
Ephram looked at his watch, "Maybe an hour...maybe less"  
  
"Alright..." she started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.   
  
She dropped Ephram off and went over to her parent's house. Ephram used his key to get in the house. He stepped in and looked around, it looked the same. After all, he'd only been gone a day, it just seemed a lot longer. He closed the front door and walked up to his room. He grabbed another duffle bag out of his closet and threw the rest of his clothes in there. He went to pick up the picture of his mom on his nightstand, when he noticed an envelope on his pillow with his name on it. He looked at it, confused. He walked over and picked it up, it was his father's handwriting. Ephram was about to throw it away, but again, his curiosity got the best of him...besides, it felt like it had money in it.  
  
He tore the envelope open and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and started to read.  
  
Dear Ephram,  
  
I knew you would be back to pick up the rest of your things, I just hope you don't throw this away before you read it.  
  
I know that I'm not your favorite person in the world right now, and frankly, I don't blame you for being angry. I admit that I made a mistake, I should have told you, I understand that now. I know that you probably don't want to hear this, but I did truly think that my decision was the right one, for you, for your childhood. That time just goes by so fast, I didn't want yours to be over, especially since you were just starting to get it back. But now I see that I was wrong, I should have told you. I put Madison in an impossible position and hurt you in the process. You were right, I didn't think of her and I should have, and I have to live with that now.   
  
I don't expect to hear from you for a while, but I do hope that you keep in touch with your sister. I still haven't told her that you're leaving, I know it is going to be really hard for her, you know how much she loves you. I want you to know that I understand why you have to do this, and I support it, I'm glad you're taking responsibility for this, I believe you are ready and you will do a great job.   
  
When you do decide to talk to me, I hope that we can get over this and move forward. I would love to meet my granddaughter sometime in the future. I know that it is going to take time, but I'm willing to wait. Just please be careful Ephram, the real world is a tough place to live.   
  
I love you,   
  
Dad  
  
P.S. I left you some money, and I will be adding more to the checks that I send Madison, so it will support all 3 of you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call.  
  
Ephram held the letter in his hand for a while, trying to figure out what it all meant. He knew that he still didn't forgive his father, but this was some sort of start. He re-folded up the letter and stuck it in the envelope, then pulled out the money and counted it. $600. He folded the money up and put it in his back pocket, along with the envelope, then continued packing.   
  
A couple minutes later his cell phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the I.D. "Abbot House" He figured it was Amy. He thought about ignoring it, but knew that wouldn't be fair.   
  
Ephram flipped open the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?!?" Bright yelled into the phone.  
  
Ephram sighed, "Bright...listen, ok I didn't want it to happen that way...I-It just did ok?"  
  
"So you find out you have a kid and you just leave everyone?!? What the hell is that about?! Amy just ran in the house crying her eyes out! Did you even think about her?!?" Bright was furious.  
  
"If I had any other choice you know I would make it...I can't leave Julia..." Ephram tried to reason with him.  
  
"Julia...who the hell is Julia?! Is she another girl? Are you cheating on Amy?!?" He was turning red with anger.   
  
"No! God, Julia-Julia's my daughter! Who the hell do you think I am?!? An-and things between Amy and me-you know they weren't great! I just couldn't deal with that! I have to go to Boulder...I knew that it wouldn't last anyways...I'm sorry I hurt her, I really am, but I didn't have a choice..." Ephram was trying to stay calm.   
  
"Whatever dude...it's your life...I just think you're making a huge mistake" Bright said.  
  
"You wouldn't understand Bright! You don't have a kid! You don't know half of what I've been through in the past 24 hours! So don't try and make me feel guilty cause it's not gonna work!" and with that Ephram hung up the phone, he really didn't need this right now, not on top of everything else.   
  
He started packing again, all the while, beating himself up over the way he left things with Bright and Amy. This wasn't how he wanted it to happen, this wasn't how he planned it. Maybe they were right, he shouldn't just drop everything for Julia, after-all he did just find out about her. No, they were wrong, they just didn't understand, they have absolutely no idea what it's like to have a child. To love someone so much, more than life itself...if they did, than they wouldn't have acted that way. But he still couldn't just leave things like that, he couldn't leave on that note, that's not how he wanted to remember them, or vise-versa. He quickly threw the rest of his things in his bag and ran downstairs. He threw the bag down on the couch and ran out the door. He started walking towards the Abbots.  
  
Bright knocked on Amy's door and opened it without waiting for a response. She was sitting on her bed, crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears.   
  
Amy lifted her head up, "What do you want?"  
  
Bright sat down on the bed next to her, "I'm sorry Amy...the guy's stupid...he doesn't know what he let go..."  
  
"Thanks Bright...but I don't need your pity" Amy put her head back in her hands and continued to cry.  
  
Bright sighed and walked out of the room.   
  
Amy watched as he walked away and silently thanked him for trying.   
  
Bright skipped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, just in time to be turned around by a knock on the door. He walked back to the door and opened it to find Ephram. He quickly tried to close it but Ephram stopped him.  
  
"Bright please...I'm sorry...the things I said-I shouldn't have-I-I didn't mean it...it's just everything is happening so fast...I'm kinda overwhelmed. I didn't want to leave it like that..." Ephram pleaded.  
  
Bright sighed and stepped aside to let him in, still silent.  
  
"You're right...I was just gonna leave everyone..." Ephram looked down, "but you just have to understand...I mean I have a daughter, it's like a 24 hour job...and she's in Boulder...you have to know that if I could...stay...an-and work everything out...I-I-I would!"  
  
Bright just nodded in response, he knew Ephram meant what he said, but he was still pissed.  
  
"And this whole thing with Amy...I mean it wasn't perfect...and you know that...there was no way I could deal with all of our problems plus long-distance...and it's not like I would have much time to come down and visit or anything...I just couldn't do it anymore...but I hate the way that it ended, I want to make it right..."   
  
Bright looked up the stairs towards Amy's room, then back at Ephram, and nodded.  
  
Ephram held out his hand and Bright shook it. He could only imagine what Ephram was going through and figured he could use a friend.  
  
Ephram went up the stairs and knocked on Amy's door.  
  
Amy didn't look up, "Bright...please...I know you're trying to help, but I just want to be alone right now!"  
  
Ephram slowly opened the door, revealing himself. 


	11. no yes no maybe

**Ok sorry it's so short, i just thought i would update again...i really wanted to know what everyone thought about this next part, it took me a while to write. so please review and tell me if you think it was ok and realistic. Thanks again.**

Ephram slowly opened the door, revealing himself.  
  
Amy looked up, shocked to see him there, "w-w-what are you doing here?"  
  
Ephram took a step in and closed the door behind him, "I didn't just want to leave things like that..."   
  
Amy looked away, he was still leaving, he hadn't changed his mind. She couldn't bare to look at him, "It's over right? That's what you wanted...what else is there to discuss?"  
  
Ephram walked over to her, "You-you have to know...I didn't want it...I didn't want it to end that way...I-I'm really sorry that I-I hurt you...it's just-"  
  
Amy was again in tears, "I know Ephram...you have a kid now, but I never said that I wouldn't support you! Or stick with you! You just assumed that I would bail!"  
  
Ephram shook his head, "No...no I knew you would have stayed...but I just can't-I can't deal with a relationship right now...not with all this new stuff going on-es-especially a long distance one! I know you don't understand it now...and-and you probably never will...but this is what I have to do...for my daughter...I just didn't want to leave things like that...that's why I came-I didn't want to argue-or change my mind...I just came to explain...and say that I was sorry...I-I do care about you Amy...and I don't want to hurt you...but you have to understand...I-I-I really have to do this...s-so you can choose to forgive me...or not, but either way I'm leaving...and I don't want to have any regrets...that's why I came...I hope that maybe we can still be friends...I know-not now-b-but sometime in the future...." Ephram sighed. He had gotten it all out. "I'll always be there for you...you know that...I'm sorry"   
  
He waited for her response, but she just kept looking away, tears rolling down her cheeks. He turned on his heel and started to walk out. He couldn't force her to forgive him, it would just have to take time. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He said good-bye to Bright and started walking back to the house.   
  
Amy thought about chasing after him and trying to change his mind, but he had made it clear that, that wasn't a possibility. She still didn't understand how he could just leave like that. She wiped away more tears and turned her music up louder.  
  
Ephram was walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his jacket pockets. Still thinking about how things went with Amy. He had no regrets. He said everything he wanted to say. He surprised himself with how "ok" he felt about all of this. He had just ended a 9-month relationship with the girl that he was crazy about the majority of sophomore year. In-fact, the only time he didn't like Amy was when he was with Madison. That was when he was happiest. He smiled to himself as the memories ran through his mind. Then after Madison, when he found out about Amy's feelings, he figured that he felt the same way. He had wanted it for so long. But did he really like her then, did he really feel what he had felt before? The thought had never really occurred to him until now. It just felt like the right thing to do at the time. He tried to remember how he felt at the time, but with everything that had happened that year, it was hard to pinpoint it. He realized at that moment that he never really liked Amy the way he did before Madison. Which was probably the cause of all their problems. Plus, he always had Madison at the back of his mind, which he thought was normal. She was, after-all, his first love. You never forget your first love. But was she his only love? Did he ever "love" Amy when they were together? He shook his head in response to his thought. Never. He had never felt as strong of a connection. He never had the same feelings that he had had towards Madison. Yet he stayed in the relationship for 9 months. Was it a waste? No. Yes. No. Maybe. No. It wasn't a waste, It was an experience, a wake-up call maybe. He wasn't quite sure what it was. But it couldn't be a waste. Without Amy, he never would have realized how much he still-no, he couldn't think like this, there is no way that could happen. But did he still...? No. Yes. No. Maybe...  
  
Madison was driving towards the Brown house, when she spotted Ephram walking in the same direction. She pulled over and rolled down the window, "need a lift?"  
  
Ephram looked at her and smiled. "Yes" he replied, to both Madison...and his thoughts.


	12. A very good thing

He got in the car and closed the door.   
  
"So where were you?" She asked with curiosity.  
  
"Oh...uh...just saying bye to Bright...for the first time, I'm glad I don't have more friends." He said.   
  
Madison laughed as she pulled into the Brown's driveway. Ephram ran in and got his stuff, then threw it in the trunk.  
  
"Ready?" Madison asked as he got back in.  
  
"yeah..." He buckled his seat belt.  
  
As they backed out of the driveway it hit him. This was no longer his home. He no longer lived here. They weren't just backing out of a driveway, they were backing out of his life, the life he had lived for the past 3 years. The life he was just starting to get used to. Now he had a whole new one. A harder life. A more confusing life. How long would it take him to get used to this one?  
  
About half-way through the ride, Julia started crying. Madison pulled over on the shoulder and turned the car off.  
  
"God she must be starving...I totally forgot to feed her before we left..." Madison opened her door and went around to the back. She picked up the baby and brought her back to the front seat. "I know...I know sweetie, just gimme a second..."  
  
Ephram was already getting uncomfortable, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Should he just sit there, no that would be rude. "Uh...do you want me to get out o-or something?" he stuttered.  
  
Madison smiled and shook her head as she started unbuttoning her shit, while cradling Julia in the other arm. "You don't have to do that Ephram...it's nothing you haven't seen before..." she really didn't mind him being there.  
  
Ephram nodded, she was right, but he still felt awkward.   
  
While Madison was feeding Julia, she and Ephram talked. Mostly about things that they really didn't care about. Both were avoiding the inevitable. The talk about what would happen next. It was something they were both thinking about, but didn't want to admit it, cause truthfully, they didn't know. They had no idea what was going to happen next. No idea what to do about their very unique situation.   
  
Julia finally finished and Madison put her back in her seat. They started driving again. Now they were both in silence.   
  
Ephram decided to say something, "so...how were your parents?"  
  
Madison nodded, still looking forward, "they were fine...they really love Julia"  
  
Ephram smiled, "How could you not?"  
  
Madison nodded again, "Good point"  
  
Ephram looked back at his daughter, she was already asleep.   
  
"Well anyways...I told them about our new situation..." she continued.  
  
"and..." Ephram hoped they weren't mad or anything.  
  
Madison smiled, "And they were happy about it...very impressed...they said that normal teenaged boys would run away from that kind of responsibility...but then I explained to them that you were not a normal teenager"  
  
Ephram looked at her, "Is that a good thing?"  
  
Madison glanced at him, then back at the road, "a very good thing"

**Sorry it's so short! I haven't had much time to write with finals and everything. Unfortunately this is probably the last chapter until next friday...that's my first day of summer yay! but who knows...maybe if i get enough reviews i'll be forced to update sooner...**


	13. more than words

**Ok i know i said i wasn't going to update until next friday, but i got so many great reviews! I was forced to update! You guys are good...ok well anyway, it's short, but very eventful...i hope you all like it! and thanks for all the reviews!**

They finally got back to the apartment. Ephram grabbed the diapers and Madison took, the still sleeping, Julia. Then Ephram came back for his bags, the one in Madison's trunk and the one in his car. He brought them up to the apartment and put them down on the couch.   
  
"Is that it?" Madison asked. She was sitting at the table with a binder in front of her. She had already put Julia in her bassinette.   
  
"Yeah...pretty much" Ephram sat down across from her, "what's that?"  
  
Madison looked at him confused, then looked down at her binder, "Oh...this is basically my whole financial situation...I've been trying to save up for a bigger place, cause Julia can't really sleep in my room forever...and now you're here..." she smiled, "I guess I have a long way to go..."  
  
"Whoa-wait a second, me? I can just get my own place...I-I don't need to be...I mean I don't want to make it harder..." he was shocked that she was including him.  
  
Madison quickly shook her head, "No Ephram...no, you are gonna be there, I want you to be there, it's fine...we just have to cut back on some things that's all..."  
  
Ephram sighed, "Well what about my dad?"  
  
"What? Is he gonna move in with us too?" she joked.  
  
Ephram smirked, "No...I was GOING to say that isn't he supporting you-us?"  
  
Madison looked back down at her binder, "well yeah...I mean he's giving us enough to survive...but there are other expenses...I've been putting some of his money aside every month for a new place...but at the rate we're going...plus the market right now, it's gonna take a while...unless..."  
  
Ephram leaned forward on his elbows, "unless what?"  
  
Madison smiled, "unless we move to the 1950's"  
  
Ephram laughed, then he remembered something, "wait..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the $600 that his dad had given him.   
  
Madison was shocked, "whoa Ephram...where the hell did you get that?!"  
  
Ephram handed her the money, "it's from my dad...a-and he said that he was gonna add more to the checks..."  
  
Madison forgot about the money for a second, "wait-hold on...when did you talk to your dad? Is it from yesterday? Or did you see him today and not tell me?"  
  
Ephram shook his head, "No-no he wrote me a letter and left it on my pillow" he pulled out the envelope and handed it to her.  
  
Madison looked at him strangely then opened up the letter and started to read.   
  
Ephram stood up, "coffee?"  
  
Madison just nodded, still staring at the letter, her eyes going back and forth, following the lines.   
  
"Wow" she said in aw as she put the letter down on the table and looked back at Ephram, who was standing at the coffeemaker.   
  
"Yeah...that was pretty much my reaction" he replied.  
  
He opened the cabinet to get out some mugs and as soon as he did, one fell to the ground sending pieces everywhere.   
  
"Oh shit! Sorry..." Ephram said, trying to be quiet.  
  
Madison quickly got up and went over to help him, "No it's ok...I just hope it didn't wake her up..."   
  
They both bent down and started picking up the sharp pieces.  
  
"A little super glue...maybe some duck tape...it'll be as good as new" Ephram said sarcastically as he looked at Madison.   
  
Madison smiled and looked up, their eyes met. Both knew they should look away, but something was keeping them there. (**Cheesy movie moment!!**) Suddenly Madison leaned forward and kissed Ephram.   
  
She quickly pulled away and stood up, "I-I'm sorry...I-I shouldn't have...that wasn't..." Madison looked down.  
  
Ephram stood up to her level. He didn't say anything, just kept looking at her. Debating with him-self, wondering what he should do next. The kiss had surprised him, what did it mean? Was it just a spur of the moment thing...or was it more than that?  
  
He finally decided what to do. He took a step forward and leaned in. This kiss was longer than the last one, but not by much. They both quickly pulled away and looked down.  
  
"Sorry...that-I-I didn't..." Ephram stumbled. He had no idea what was going on.  
  
Both looked up at the same time, and again, their eyes met. There was some sort of magnetic force, preventing them from looking away while drawing them closer and closer. Their lips met again, only this time neither pulled away. Memories came flooding back, their good times, their bad times, and all of their experiences together. The kiss became deeper and more passionate. Madison slipped her tongue into Ephram's mouth and he put his hands around her waist. At that moment everything felt right. Everything felt in place, like this was supposed to be happening.   
  
They made their way to the couch, never breaking the kiss. Madison pushed Ephram's bags to the ground and took their place. She ran her hands through his hair as she kissed him with want.   
  
Suddenly she pulled away. (**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN**)


	14. Lucky

Suddenly she pulled away. Ephram looked at her, wondering why she stopped them.   
  
Madison started to sit up, "What are we doing Ephram?"  
  
Ephram sat up next to her, "Well...I kinda thought it was obvious..."  
  
Madison shook her head and looked down, "No I mean...why?"  
  
Ephram looked down, he didn't really have an answer.  
  
Madison looked at him, "Is it because we both want it? Or...do we feel some sort of obligation to Julia...cause if that's the reason...well I don't have to tell you how it would end..."  
  
Ephram looked up at her, "Madison...I-"  
  
Madison shook her head, "We can't...ok, we just can't...it would be like opening up some huge can of worms...I mean, what if we try and then it ends badly...we can't do that to Julia..."  
  
Ephram sighed, she was right, they couldn't risk it, but now he had all these feelings again, he couldn't just ignore them.   
  
Madison stood up, "I think I'm gonna go to bed...I guess I'll see you in a couple hours..."  
  
Madison rushed to her room, she felt tears start to form in her eyes. She quietly closed the door behind her and leaned against it, tears pouring down her cheeks. Why did she stop it? She had wanted it so bad, why did she do that? It felt so right. No, it wasn't right, it was wrong. They couldn't do that to Julia, things were fine the way they were. But now they're complicated anyway. What would their relationship be like now? Even more awkward then before. How could she have been so stupid? She shouldn't have kissed him in the first place! But she couldn't help it...she had been fighting the urge to act on her feelings for the past 2 days...it just happened.   
  
Ephram sat on the couch, he hadn't moved. He put his face in down and ran his fingers through his hair. How could he have been so stupid? He ruined everything! Why did he have to kiss her? Why did she have to stop it? Now he was even more confused then before. How was he supposed to act around her? They obviously both wanted it...no, he couldn't think about this, they had to stay platonic...for Julia's sake. It was the only way things could work out. If they got together, who knows how long it would last? It would probably just turn out like it did last time...same outcome...well maybe without the baby. But things were different now...he was older...almost legal!   
  
He quickly shook his head, it couldn't happen...not now anyway.   
  
He leaned back on the couch and tried to get some sleep.   
  
After what seemed like a minute of sleep, Ephram awoke, once again, to the sound of his screaming daughter. He started to slowly get up.   
  
Madison pushed herself out of bed as she tried to get her eyes completely open. It was pitch black in her room, but she pretty much new the way to the bassinet by heart. She finally stood up, her legs still weak, and slowly walked towards the screaming. All of a sudden she felt her foot slam against something, the pain rushed through her, "Shit!" she yelled as she sat back down on her bed, holding her throbbing foot **(yes it was still attached to her leg.)  
  
**Ephram heard Madison yell and rushed to the room. He opened the door and flipped the light switch, forgetting that his eyes weren't used to the light. Both he and Madison quickly shielded their eyes.   
  
"Are you ok?" Ephram asked, loud enough so she could hear over the baby. He had his hand over his eyes, but cracked a couple fingers so he could see her.  
  
"Yeah...yeah I'm fine...just stubbed my toe" she cringed in pain.   
  
Soon they were both used to the light and opened their eyes. Madison was about to get up and go over to the baby but Ephram stopped her, "I'll get her..."   
  
He walked over to the bassinet and lifted Julia up. He held her close to his chest and bounced up and down as he swayed, "It's ok ...I'm here now" He checked her diaper, "well...there's a smell that will definitely wake you up in the morning..."  
  
Madison laughed as she watched him lay Julia down on the changing table. She stood up and limped over to them, "How'd you get so good at this?"  
  
Ephram glanced back at her and gave her that sly smile that always made her knees week, unfortunately for her, her knees were already weak, she had to cling on to the table to keep herself upright.   
  
Ephram noticed this, "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked as he continued to change Julia.  
  
Madison shook her head, "No-yeah...yeah I'm fine...just a little tired I guess"  
  
Ephram finished and picked the, now calm, Julia up. Madison held out her arms and he carefully handed her off.  
  
Madison cradled the baby as she walked back over to the bassinet. She gave her one last kiss before laying her down and covering her up with the pink blanket. Madison turned on the music box that sat on her dresser and followed Ephram out of the room.   
  
"Do you know how lucky we are?" Madison asked as she sat down at the table.  
  
"how are we lucky?" Ephram asked as he sat across from her.  
  
"did you see how easy it was to put her to sleep? My mom says that it took her at least 20 minutes to get me to sleep...and in all those pregnancy books, which by the way, don't prepare you at all, anyway, they say that it usually takes at least 10 minutes but, it can take up to an hour...I mean, Julia...you give her what she wants and then she's out..."  
  
Ephram smiled, "I guess we are lucky..." 


	15. dancing

Madison looked down, "So...about earlier..."  
  
"What about earlier?" Ephram really didn't want to talk about this right now, it would just make everything worse.  
  
"Well we can't just dance around it forever...we have to talk about what happened" Madison looked up at him, but he quickly looked away to avoid her eyes.  
  
"I like dancing..." Ephram replied, still looking away.  
  
Madison half-smiled, "Ephram..."  
  
Ephram finally looked at her, "What? Ok...it happened, we kissed, it was a mistake...what more is there to discuss?"   
  
Madison glanced down and then back at Ephram, "Is that how you really feel?"  
  
"Well that's how you feel" Ephram responded harshly.  
  
Madison sighed, she wanted more than anything to tell him how she felt, but she knew that she shouldn't, it was too big of a risk...they couldn't risk anything, not when it came to their daughter. "So you don't think it was a mistake?"  
  
Ephram looked down, "I-I-I don't know..."  
  
Madison looked at him, "what do you mean?"  
  
Ephram just looked away.  
  
"Ephram..." she said softly, encouraging him to continue.  
  
Ephram looked back at her, "I don't know what I mean ok? Can we just drop this now?!"  
  
Madison put her hands up in surrender, "fine...fine, it's dropped"  
  
"Thank you" he replied.  
  
Madison stood up, "Well I'm gonna go try and get another couple hours in before she wakes up again...I guess I'll see you then"  
  
"Yeah..." he stood up with her.  
  
"Good night" she walked back towards her room.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Delia rushed through the front door, "and then we played truth or dare and Brittany had to lick my toe!"  
  
Andy walked in the house and closed the door behind him, "That's great sweetheart..." he wasn't really paying attention. He had told himself that he was going to tell Delia about Ephram yesterday, but every time he started he couldn't bring himself to do it. He could he tell people they were going to die without breaking a sweat, but when it came hurting his daughter...he just couldn't do it. "Why don't you go put your stuff away...then we can go out for an early lunch..." He decided he would tell her then.  
  
"Ok!" Delia rushed upstairs and into her room. She threw her bag down on her bed and was about to go back downstairs when she noticed an envelope on her pillow. She picked it up and opened it.  
  
Hey Delia,  
  
I know you're probably wondering where I've been the past day or so. I don't know if dad has told you yet so I'm just going to tell you. I'm moving out. Well actually I've already moved out. I live in Boulder now. I know this is probably a big shock and I'm sorry about that. I want you to know that I didn't really have a choice. Dad kept something from me that he shouldn't have and now I have to take responsibility for that something. I know you're probably really angry at me right now and I understand why you would be, but hey, I would have been gone in 2 months anyway right? I hope you can forgive me for not saying goodbye or anything, I didn't really have time. Maybe sometime soon you can come visit me? And I still have my cell phone, you can call me anytime. I love you so much and I'm sorry that I had to leave this way.  
  
Love,  
  
Ephram  
  
Delia was in tears. She didn't understand any of this. Why did he have to leave?! When did he leave!? How could her dad not tell her about it?! What was so important in Boulder?! She ran downstairs with the letter in her hand.  
  
Andy was in the kitchen reading a magazine when Delia ran in. He noticed her tears and her expression and quickly stood up, "Delia...what's wrong sweetheart? What happened?"  
  
Delia could barely speak, she was so angry and shocked, "W-why did Ephram leave?"

**Hit that button to find out what happens :) **


	16. Explanation

_Delia could barely speak, she was so angry and shocked, "W-why did Ephram leave?" she held up the letter in her hand.   
_  
Andy was shocked, at first he thought it was the letter that he had left Ephram on his bed, but then he looked closer and saw that it was in Ephram's handwriting. He must have come by yesterday.   
  
"Let me see that" Andy said with worry in his expression. He wanted to know what Ephram had told her, that way he would know what to say. He read the letter over quickly and then looked down at the crying Delia.  
  
He squatted down to her level, "Delia, sweetheart...I know you must be upset right now" he sighed, "You probably want some sort of explanation..."  
  
Delia just nodded. She had no idea what to think. What would be a good enough reason for Ephram to leave town?  
  
Andy stood up, "Why don't we go sit down..."  
  
They walked over to the couch and sat down.   
  
"Uh...Delia, do you remember last year when Ephram and Madison were together?" Andy had no idea what he was going to say, he just let his mouth do the talking.   
  
Delia wiped away some tears, "yeah...but what does that have to do with Ephram moving away? Did he run away with Madison?!?"  
  
Andy leaned back, "no-well yes...well...not really, you see...Ephram and Madison were really serious...and they uh...well after they broke up, Madison came to me and told me...well she told me that she was pregnant" Andy had no idea what he was doing, he was trying to be honest, but he didn't know what to leave out.  
  
Delia's eyes widened, "PREGNANT?! Like with a baby?!? And diapers?!?"  
  
Andy sighed, "yeah...and then well she told me that...that Ephram was the father..."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Delia practically screamed. "B-but how could Ephram be the father?!? That means that they...ewww!"  
  
"Now sweetheart, I know this must be really hard for you...but it's even harder for them...Ephram had to go to Boulder to take care of his daughter...with Madison"  
  
Delia was shocked. This was too much for an 11 year old to take in all at once. She didn't know if she should be angry at Ephram and Madison, or her dad, or everyone. She didn't know how to react at all. It was all out of the blue, she hadn't expected this in a million years. She just sat there in silence.   
  
Andy waited for a response, but didn't get one. He just sat there with her and let her think.  
  
Ephram, Madison and Julia were sitting on the couch. Madison was nursing Julia and Ephram was watching TV. He heard his phone ring and reached into his pocket. The caller ID said "home"   
  
He handed the phone to Madison, "Can you answer it? I really don't want to talk to my dad right now..."  
  
"Even after that letter?" She asked as she took the phone.  
  
Ephram nodded, "I-it's just...I'm not ready for that...yet"  
  
"Fine" she said as she flipped it open and held it up to her ear, "hello?"  
  
Delia was kind of surprised to hear Madison's voice, she hadn't talked to Madison in almost a year, "Hello? Uh...is Ephram there?" she wasn't sure if she wanted Madison to know it was her, Madison probably didn't even remember her.   
  
Madison's face brightened up when she heard Delia's voice, "Delia? Hey sweetie! It's me...Madison" She looked at Ephram and then realized what she had just done. What if Delia didn't know yet? "Hold on" she said into the phone. She covered end with her hand. "Ephram I'm so sorry...I totally forgot...I mean what if she didn't' know-"  
  
Ephram shook his head, "No-no I'm sure she knows...it's ok...talk to her"  
  
Madison didn't really understand but went back to the phone anyway, "Ok I'm back...It's been a while"  
  
"yeah...uh Madison...are you and Ephram...are you married?" Delia asked, still not understanding the situation. Her dad told her to call Ephram and talk to him about it, but why couldn't he just explain it himself?  
  
Madison chuckled, "uh no sweetie...we're not uh married..."   
  
Ephram laughed when he heard this.  
  
"But you have a baby..." Delia continued.  
  
"Yeah...yeah we have a daughter...but that doesn't mean we have to get married..." Madison sighed, "I know this is probably really confusing...it's kind of a different situation than you're used to..."  
  
"yeah...so how old is she?"  
  
"She's almost 2 weeks old..." Madison replied.  
  
"wow...that's young"   
  
Madison smiled, "yeah...it is"  
  
Andy walked by, he was trying to listen, Delia noticed and walked into the other room. She had decided to be mad at him.   
  
"So what's her name?"  
  
"Her name is Julia...like your mom..."   
  
"Really?! Wow...that's really cool" Delia really wanted to meet this new member of the family.  
  
"Yeah...alright well I'm gonna give you the Ephram now...the baby just finished eating...I hope I get to talk to you again soon ok?"   
  
"Yeah" Replied Delia, "me too"  
  
Madison handed the phone to Ephram, then leaned Julia over her shoulder and started patting her back.  
  
"Hey Dels!"  
  
"Hi..." Delia didn't want to be mad at Ephram, but she couldn't help it.  
  
Ephram sighed, "I know you're mad...and that's ok, you have a right to be"  
  
"I know" she replied in monotone.  
  
"Maybe soon you can come visit or something?" Ephram asked, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Yeah...but I thought you didn't want to see dad?"   
  
"Well I don't...but it's a small price to pay" Ephram smiled.  
  
Delia giggled, she was no longer mad at her brother.  
  
They talked for a while and then Ephram hung up.

**SORRY BUT I HAVE MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK...MIGHT BE A COUPLE DAYS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE TO HAVE IT UP BY FRIDAY BUT THERE ARE NO GARAUNTEES...**


	17. Scared

**So a lot of people were saying that Ephram was too perfect...for a first time/teenaged dad and everything and I totally agree. So i tried to give him some flaws in this chapter...i hope you like it.**

Madison went to the kitchen and started grabbing stuff out of the fridge. All of a sudden she hear Julia screaming from the other room. She rushed in and saw Ephram bent over her on the changing table.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly as she rushed over to them.   
  
Ephram took a step back and let her take over, "I-I-I don't know-I don't know what happened I-I mean I was changing her...and-and she looked you know-red so I uh found that uh diaper rash stuff and put some o-on and then she started crying..." He sat down on the bed, he had no idea what he did wrong. He couldn't bare the thought of hurting his daughter, even if it was unintentional. That was his greatest fear.  
  
Madison shook her head as she cleaned off the diaper rash ointment, "Ephram it's ok...it should have thrown that stuff out...this happened a couple days ago when I used that stuff...the doctor said she was allergic to something in it so he gave me something else...I should have told you-"  
  
"No I should have been there...I should have known, I should have asked-I-I should have-"  
  
"No Ephram...stop blaming yourself, I should have thrown that stuff out-don't worry about it...she's fine" Madison saw how mad at himself he was.  
  
Ephram stood up from the bed, "I-I think I'm gonna take a walk...uh, I'll be back in an hour" He walked out of the room and out the front door. He had never been this scared in his life. He kept telling himself that it wasn't a big deal but it didn't help. Even though he knew she would be fine, just the thought of hurting her killed him. So much for being the perfect father. But who could be perfect? He couldn't be perfect...everyone made mistakes. He kept walking, not exactly sure where he was going. He was too scared to be near his daughter right now...what if he held her the wrong way- or worse-dropped her? What if he didn't know something else? Something important...what if Madison had left something out-she left the whole diaper rash thing out, that's pretty important. Why didn't she tell him? No. He couldn't blame her. She had been through so much, how could it not slip her mind? He should have been there. If he were there for the whole thing he would have known and then none of this would have happened. He wouldn't be killing himself for doing something that he couldn't have known was wrong. He kept telling himself to stop worrying. Julia was fine. This has happened before. Madison said she would be fine. But how did she know? Cause she was there. He wasn't there. Now his mind shifted to his father. This was his father's fault. He didn't tell him about Julia. He didn't tell him about Madison. He is the reason that Ephram wasn't there. He is the reason that Julia was crying. It was all his fault.  
  
He shook the thoughts out of his head and walked into a near-bye coffee shop.   
  
Madison finally calmed Julia down and put her in her bassinet. She walked out into the living room and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Ephram's things were still there. Half of her thought that he would take off. She didn't know why it had affected him so much. It wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't his fault, it was hers...she should have told him.   
  
She went back to the kitchen and finished making lunch.  
  
She was sitting on the couch eating a sandwich when Ephram walked in. He looked at her then looked down, "I-Im sorry about that...earlier...I don't know why...I was just scared I guess..."  
  
Madison stood up and walked over to him, "Scared...scared of what?"  
  
Ephram shook his head, "I don't know...everything...hurting her...b-being a bad father...all that stuff" He sat down at the table.  
  
Madison sat down next to him, "Ephram...you didn't do anything wrong...you didn't know, it's not your fault...I just forgot to throw that stuff away..."  
  
"I know...I know that, but still...I mean, even though I know all of that I still blame myself..."   
  
"You're not the only one that's scared you know?"  
  
Ephram looked at her, surprised, "Y-you're scared?"  
  
"Of course I'm scared...what you think that I've had kids before?! I have no idea what I'm doing..."   
  
"B-but you're like-like some kind of expert...you know everything"   
  
Madison smiled, "yeah everything according to the stats...everything from the books that I read when I was too fat to move...but none of that stuff really helps...none of that stuff can really prepare you for this"  
  
"I know...but if I was there...I-I would have known, I wouldn't have screwed up..."  
  
Madison shook her head, "Ephram...don't blame this on yourself...don't blame it on anyone, Julia is fine...she's ok...it's over, and now you know...so maybe it was a good thing..."  
  
Ephram looked down and sighed, "I dunno...I still can't get over it for some reason...I mean I know that I should, but I can't...I just feel so bad...like I caused her pain"  
  
"That's exactly how I felt when I did that the first time...even though there was no possible way I could have known...I just felt horrible...I guess it's normal..."  
  
Ephram looked up at her, "yeah...I guess so"


	18. You've Gotta Be Kidding

**Wow I wrote this chapter a lot faster than I thought I would. I think my writer's block is going away! OK well here's the update, hope you all like. Please REVIEW. Feedback = Updates!**

Madison stood up, "So did you want me to make you something?"  
  
Ephram looked up at her, "Uh...no that's ok, I got something at the place on the corner..."  
  
"Oh...ok, well...I'm gonna hop in the shower...make myself a little more pleasant to be around...I'll be out in 10" Madison walked down the hallway and into the bathroom.  
  
Ephram walked over to the couch and picked up his phone, he noticed that he had a voicemail. He called it.  
  
"Uh...Ephram, Hi...it's dad-but you probably already knew that...I know you probably don't want to have anything to do with me right now...but I really need to talk to you about something...if you could just call me...I'll be home all day, so...um, please...just call-It's important...thanks."  
  
What could be wrong? It didn't sound like anything was wrong. Just something important. What could be so important? He decided to call.  
  
The phone rang a couple times before Andy picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
Ephram cleared his throat, "Yeah...it's me...what did you need to talk about?"  
  
Andy sighed, "Oh, Ephram hi...how are things?"  
  
"I just called to see what was so important...not to catch up"  
  
"Oh-right...ok, well...your grandparents called me this morning...uh, they said they're coming in for your graduation..."  
  
Ephram was shocked, this was not good, "What?!...well what did you tell them?"  
  
"Well...I tried to stop them...but apparently they've already bought the tickets...they'll be here in a couple weeks..." Andy knew that this was going to be some sort of disaster.  
  
"A couple weeks?! No-no way! Did you tell them I wasn't gonna be there?!" Ephram went outside so he could yell without waking Julia.   
  
"How the hell would I be able to explain that Ephram?! They don't know about your whole situation...they don't even know about Madison and your relationship! I couldn't just drop this huge bomb on them...they'd have heart-attacks!"  
  
Ephram sighed, "Well...I guess I'll just call them and tell them not to come"  
  
Andy, "You can't do that...I already tried, they insisted on being there...now I think that you should just come back to Everwood for the week...do the whole graduation thing...then when they leave...you can go back..."  
  
"Are you crazy?! Did you actually think I would agree to that?! You want me to hide this from them? What are you embarrassed or something?!?" Ephram couldn't hold in his anger anymore.  
  
"No Ephram-that's not it at all and you know it! I just think it would make everything a lot easier for now if they didn't know! You know how they can get!"  
  
"No! You're just trying to save your own ass! Cause you know they'll blame you for this...well sorry dad, you're gonna have to find another way! I'm not going!" Ephram slammed his phone shut and took a couple deep breaths before walking back inside. He sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands.   
  
"This can't be happening!" He said to himself.  
  
Madison came out a little while later, her hair up in a towel.  
  
"You ok?" She asked as she sat on the couch next to Ephram.  
  
Ephram looked up, "Uh...yeah, just something with my dad..."  
  
Madison looked concerned, "wanna talk about it?"  
  
Ephram shook his head, "No...no not really"  
  
Madison nodded, "Ok...well we probably have another hour of freedom...any ideas?"  
  
"Yeah...if you have a spare gun...and enough gas to get to Everwood and back"  
  
Madison laughed, "Oh...I have the perfect thing!"  
  
She got up and went over to some boxes in the opposite corner of the room. She dug through it a little and then pulled out Monopoly.  
  
She held it up and smiled.  
  
Ephram shook his head, "You've gotta be kidding me"  
  
The two played Monopoly until Julia woke up.  
  
The next couple days went by pretty fast. Ephram and Madison started getting into a routine. They switched off, Ephram taking one night and Madison taking the next. Not that it really mattered because the crying woke both of them up. They each gave each other an hour break during the day.   
  
One day, during Madison's break, Ephram was taking Julia on a walk. Madison was sitting at the table reading a book when Ephram's phone rang. Madison went and picked it up, thinking it was Delia.   
  
"Hello?" She said.  
  
"Madison? Uh hi...this is Andy..." Andy was pretty surprised to hear Madison's voice...he hadn't really talked to her in a while.  
  
Madison immediately regretted picking up the phone, "Oh...Dr. Brown...hey"  
  
"Is uh...is Ephram there?" Andy asked...sensing the tension between them.  
  
"No actually...he took Julia on a walk...can I take a message?"  
  
"Oh..." sounding clearly disappointed, "Well...maybe you can help me then...uh, I talked to Ephram a couple days ago about his grandparents coming in for his graduation...I don't know if he told you, but I asked him if he would come back to Everwood for a week or so...you know, so his grandparents wouldn't freak out...they don't really know about-uh...this whole thing...so..."  
  
Madison was shocked...Why hadn't Ephram told her this? Why would Dr. Brown even ask this? Was he crazy? "Uh...Dr. Brown...do you really think that's a good idea...I mean, why not just tell them?"  
  
Andy sighed, "Listen Madison, I know that this whole thing might make me sound selfish...and make me an even bigger asshole in your mind, but I'm not just doing this for me...Ephram's grandparents...well...they have a lot of power over him...I mean, they might make him move back to Everwood...or even back to New York with them...I just don't know how they would react to this whole thing..."  
  
"Well they're gonna find out eventually...and they can't make Ephram do anything..." Madison still couldn't believe it.  
  
"Ok...well I really need to talk to Ephram about it...so if you could just tell him to call me...thanks" And with that, Andy hung up.  
  
Madison closed the phone and set it back down.  
  
Ephram came back about a half hour later. Madison was waiting for him  
  
"When were you gonna tell me about your grandparents?" She asked coldly


	19. Wing It

**NEW CHAPTER! Yay for me! My writer's block is gone! Hope you all like this chapter. I've been getting some comments that the story is a little confusing in some areas. I tried to make things a little clearer. If anyone has anything else they're confused about-or any comments or suggestions that they would like to share PLEASE let me know! Seriously, I know everyone wants to be nice, but then I never know if I'm doing anything wrong, and then it will never get fixed. So if you have anything you would like me to clarify/change please let me know. Hope you like the chapter!**

"When were you gonna tell me about your grandparents?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Shh...she's sleeping...wait-how did you find out? -just hold on...I'll go put her down" He rolled the stroller into the bedroom.  
  
When he came out, Madison was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Did you talk to Delia or something?" Ephram asked.   
  
Madison shook her head, "No worse...your dad...he called and told me his master plan"  
  
"Lucky you" Ephram said sarcastically as he sat down next to her.  
  
"So why didn't you tell me?" She looked over at him.  
  
"I don't know...I was going to...but I figured I would just ignore it...let him deal with them"  
  
"Yeah but Ephram...once they find out they're just gonna come here and then you're gonna have to deal with them" Madison reasoned.  
  
Ephram sighed, "Well...I never really thought that far..."  
  
"Obviously" She responded.  
  
Ephram's eyes widened. He turned towards Madison, "You should come with me!"  
  
Madison looked at him strangely, "What?! Ephram are you crazy?!"  
  
Ephram nodded, "Probably...but think about it...I mean, everything would be out in the open...and it's not like my dad could deny it when we're standing right there...and wouldn't you just love to see his face when he sees us standing on the doorstep?"  
  
Madison smiled, "That would be a true Kodak moment"  
  
"Besides...I have to go back down there for finals anyway...Just think about it...we don't have to decide anything right now..."  
  
Madison nodded, "Ok...I'll think about it...wait finals? For how long?"  
  
Ephram shook his head, "I dunno...like 2 days, they're only a couple days before graduation so the timing should work out ok...unless we're killed before then"  
  
"But what about your teachers and everything...don't you think they're gonna ask why you've been MIA for the past 2 weeks?"  
  
Ephram thought about this for a second, "Maybe...but I'm a second semester senior...I mean they pretty much expect us to miss the last couple weeks of school...I'm sure I'm not the only one"  
  
Madison brought her feet up on the couch and turned towards him, "well...while we're on the subject of school...what about college?"  
  
Ephram's stomach felt like it was turned inside out. He hadn't even thought about college. He was supposed to go to the Manhattan School of Music in the fall. Now what was he supposed to do?  
  
Madison noticed the blank expression on his face. "Ephram?" She waved her hand in front of him to get his attention, "Ephram? You there?"  
  
Ephram quickly shook his head, "yeah...uh sorry..."  
  
Madison looked at him curiously, "So are you gonna answer my question?"  
  
Ephram put his face in his hands, "well...I don't really know the answer"  
  
"Well, first of all...where are you going?" she asked.   
  
Ephram looked away, "Manhattan"   
  
"Manhattan? Manhattan as in Julliard?" She asked. Why hadn't Ephram told her about this?  
  
Ephram shook his head, "No-no not Julliard...The Manhattan School of Music...it's a private school...in...well I guess the name sorta speaks for itself"  
  
Madison looked away, "wow...New York...that's pretty major"  
  
Ephram looked at her, "Yeah...I know...that's why I'm not going" Ephram didn't even have to think about his decision, he knew that he couldn't leave.  
  
Madison looked at him, stunned, "W-whoa-wow-wait Ephram you can't do that! This is college! College...as in you're future!"  
  
Ephram sighed, "I know...but I can't go to New York...maybe I could go to a community college or something...isn't there one around here? I could go to night classes...or maybe I'll just take the year off? A lot of people do that right? It's normal. Then maybe next year I'll go to Colorado State...or Colorado University...that's close-I got in there...I'm sure I could get in next year too"  
  
Madison put her hand on his shoulder, but then quickly removed it when she realized what it might imply. "Ephram-wait a second...this is a huge thing...you can't just decide to take the year off in 2 seconds! Look...if you really want to go to this New York school then...well maybe we can work something out...or maybe that community college thing would work...I mean, we need to really think about this. I don't want you to just throw away everything you've worked for!"  
  
"I'm not! But I can't go to New York...It-it's just not an option...and if I take a year off-I mean...maybe I could get a job or something...maybe we could get a bigger place, then once we get used to this whole situation, I'll start school again..."  
  
Madison shook her head, "I don't know..."  
  
Ephram looked Madison in the eye, "It's gonna be ok...don't worry about it"   
  
Madison looked at Ephram. He really wanted to stay. He was going to give up New York for Julia. That meant something. It made her love him even more-no-she couldn't. She had to stop thinking like this! It couldn't happen. Not now anyway. Not when everything is already 10 times more complicated. She quickly looked away to prevent herself from kissing him right then and there.   
  
The next couple days went by as usual. They stuck to the routine, both trying not to get too close to the other. Every time they got less than 2 feet away from each other, one, or both would quickly move away and pretend not to notice. It was getting worse each day.   
  
Soon it was time to go back to Everwood. Ephram called his dad and told him he was coming, but purposely left out that he was bringing some guests.   
  
The car ride to Everwood was silent. Julia was asleep in the back and Ephram was driving. Madison kept playing with the radio.   
  
Ephram glanced at her then back at the road, "You know...I'm surprised those buttons haven't fallen off yet"  
  
Madison looked at him confused, then realized that she had been pressing every button over and over for the past 15 minutes. "Sorry" she said as she leaned back in the seat. She didn't really care what she listened to, but she wanted to avoid any awkward silence between them. "So what's your plan?"  
  
"My plan?" he asked, not understanding what she meant.  
  
Madison nodded, "Yeah...your plan...you have to have some sort of plan, you can't just show up at the door with your daughter and not know what you're gonna say..."  
  
Ephram smiled, "I thought I would wing it..."

**Wow, I've actually gone a whole 18 chapters without putting Ephram and Madison together! That's amazing! I didn't think I would last 5! Well...for all you e/m shippers out there, I'm workin on a lil' somthing that you might enjoy...so bare with me.**


	20. Knock Knock

**Well everyone else was updating like once a day so I figured I would update. As you can see, I'm a follower...not a leader. lol. I hope I didn't get anyone's hopes up when I said I had a lil something planned- cause that's just it, I have it planned...I haven't actually written it yet, but not to worry, I'm going to...and it's going to be great (I hope) so keep reading and reviewing...the "lil something" will come.**

Madison shook her head, "You're joking right? Ephram...these are your grandparents! They had no idea that you and I even dated...and you're just gonna walk in with our child without having a plan!?"  
  
Ephram shrugged, he hadn't really thought that much about it, he just couldn't wait to see his father's face, "Well what do you think we should do?"  
  
Madison looked out her window, "I dunno...maybe you should go in first...maybe...I dunno"  
  
Ephram looked over at her, "Well if I go in first, what am I supposed to say? 'Oh yeah...and by the way- last year I went out with Delia's baby-sitter and now we have a kid together...they're in the car-wanna meet them?' that'll go over really well"  
  
Madison sighed, "Maybe this was a bad idea..."  
  
Ephram quickly shook his head, "No-no it wasn't a bad idea...this is the best way to do this...we just have to figure out a good approach..."  
  
Madison looked over at him, "I really don't think there is a good way to approach this"  
  
"Well...we can show up at the door...they'll ask a lot of questions...eventually the truth will come out...then...we run"  
  
Madison laughed, "yeah...that sounds great...wait-so...where are we staying?"  
  
Ephram shook his head, "Didn't think about that either...I don't think we should stay at the house...I wouldn't feel too safe...there's a motel just outside of town..."  
  
"Yeah...that could work...so graduation is on Saturday?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah" Ephram nodded.  
  
"And when are your finals?"   
  
"Tuesday and Wednsday...then I'm done"   
  
Madison looked at him, "are you prepared?"  
  
Ephram glanced at her, as they passed the Everwood city limits sign, "Well...not really...but I don't really need to be...as long as I pass"  
  
"So I guess you're really going through with this year-off thing" she said.  
  
Ephram nodded, "Yeah...I'm pretty sure..."  
  
Madison sighed, "Are you sure you don't want to think about it more...maybe consider some other options?"  
  
Ephram looked over at her, "God you're just in a rush to get me outa the way aren't you?" he joked.  
  
Madison smiled, "Oh yeah...I would just love to have to do all the work myself...that's exactly what I want"  
  
Ephram laughed, "I knew it!"  
  
They got to the Brown house about 5 minutes later. Ephram looked at the clock, it was 4pm. He had told his dad he would be there at 3, so he would be there when his grandparents arrived, but he decided to be late. Maybe this would make his dad regret his decision.   
  
Just as they pulled into the driveway, Julia started to cry.  
  
Madison got out of the car and went back to her, "I'll get it Ephram...just go inside...you're late enough."  
  
Ephram got out of the car, "Well what am I supposed to do? Just act normal?"  
  
Madison shook her head as she grabbed the diaper bag, "I dunno...I told you, you should have had a plan"  
  
Ephram sighed, "I'll come get you in a little while ok?"  
  
Madison nodded, "Sure"  
  
Ephram turned towards the house and started walking up the path. He hesitated, but finally knocked on the door.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I wanted to leave you all wanting more! I'll update as soon as I finish writing the next chapter...if I get good reviews that is!**


	21. Stuff in the car

Ephram turned towards the house and started walking up the path. He hesitated, but finally knocked on the door.  
  
Andy answered and let out a sigh of relief, "Ephram...thank god...I thought you were gonna be here at 3?!"  
  
"Traffic" he stated plainly.  
  
Andy, "Ok...well your grandparents are already here...I told them-"  
  
"Told them what?" Jacob cut him off, "Who is it?"  
  
Andy stepped aside to reveal his son.   
  
"Ephram? Is that you? Get over here and give your grandfather a hug!"  
  
Ephram did as he was told, trying to act as normal as possible.   
  
"So your father told us you were at Amy's" Jacob winked.  
  
Ephram looked at his dad then back to his grandfather, "Uh...actually no...uh, Amy and I...well...we're actually not together anymore"  
  
"What do you mean you're not together anymore?" he asked, a little shocked.  
  
"I-uh...I mean...we broke up..." Ephram looked down.  
  
"You broke up?!" Jacob asked.  
  
"Yeah" Ephram replied.  
  
Jacob hit Ephram on the head, "Why on earth would you do a stupid thing like that?!"  
  
Ephram rubbed his head and looked over to his dad, who gave him a stern look. "Uh...well actually...that's what I wanted to talk to you about"  
  
Andy practically choked on his drink. "Ephram...uh can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?"  
  
Ephram shook his head, "No thanks...I have some stuff to bring in from the car...I'll be right back"  
  
Andy cleared his throat and Jacob looked at him funny, "Uh... Ephram-"  
  
"I'll be right back...don't have a heart attack"  
  
Ephram went out the door.  
  
"How could you let him do that?!" Jacob questioned.  
  
"Let him do what?" Andy asked, not really interested.  
  
"Let him break up with that Amy girl?!"   
  
"I can't control his life Jacob" Andy stated with no emotion.  
  
Back outside, Ephram walked up to the car.   
  
Madison was packing the diaper bag up and Julia was in her carrier.  
  
Ephram opened the door, "Ready?"  
  
Madison smiled, "Just about"   
  
Madison got out of the car and then picked up Julia. She was extremely nervous, but didn't want Ephram to know. She knew that he was probably 20 times more nervous.   
  
"So do you think you're grandma will be more understanding...or are they both gonna freak?" she asked.  
  
"Well actually I don't even think my grandma's there, she probably went out with Delia or something...but to answer your question-no...I don't think she'd be more understanding...and yes they are both going to freak...and yes you should stay at least 5 feet away from them at all times"  
  
Madison laughed as they walked up porch stairs and stood in front of the door.  
  
Ephram sighed, "Well...here we are, about to open the door to hell"  
  
Madison took a deep breath. Ephram looked at Julia and smiled before he opened the door.

**Sorry it's so short and sorry for the cliff hanger. Still working on the next part, trying to make it realistic. Hope you liked this one. Maybe if I get more reviews I'll get more inspiration and will be able to update sooner (hint hint)**


	22. The old babysitter

**Wow, I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed. I got a lot more than I thought I would which forced me to update sooner. I hope you all like this chapter...it's a little short.**

Madison took a deep breath. Ephram looked at Julia and smiled before he opened the door.   
  
Andy and Jacob were sitting in the living room. Andy had a drink in his hand, he had a feeling that Ephram had something up his sleeve.   
  
Ephram and Madison walked into the house. Ephram looked around and saw them sitting in the living room. He turned the corner into the room first.   
  
Andy looked up at him, "Where's your stuff?"  
  
Ephram looked back at Madison who was out of view, then he looked at his Grandpa...then back to his dad. "Uh...my stuff...uh m-my stuff is right here..."  
  
Madison walked into the view of the 2 men, still holding Julia. Jacob looked at her, confused. Andy spit out his drink and practically fainted. He looked angry, but also shocked, with a hint of worry. Ephram tried to keep himself from laughing.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Andy?! You look like you've seen a ghost or something!" Jacob yelled as he stood up.  
  
Jacob looked at Ephram, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Uh...grandpa...this is uh...this is Madison" Ephram stuttered.  
  
Madison smiled, not really knowing if she should say anything. Jacob held out his hand and Madison shook it with her free one, "nice to meet you" he greeted her, "Madison...Madison...that name sounds very familiar...wait-wait a second...you're that babysitter that Delia was always talking about aren't you?"  
  
Madison nodded, "Yeah..." She looked at Ephram who smiled.  
  
"Still on the job I see..." Jacob commented as he looked at Julia.  
  
Madison looked at Ephram, totally unsure of how to respond.  
  
"Uh...actually...uh, well...uh-" Ephram just couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
Luckily he was cut off. Delia ran in the house, "We're home! Nonny got me this great-" she stopped when she saw Ephram, Madison and Julia standing in the living room.   
  
Nonny walked in, not noticing Delia's expression, "Oh Ephram you're back"  
  
Ephram smiled at her and then gave her a hug, "Hi Nonny"  
  
She kissed his cheek, "Oh you're so handsome...you get that from your grandfather"  
  
Meanwhile, Andy was sitting in his chair with a new drink in his hand...he was about ready to get up and strangle his son, but he figured there were too many witnesses.  
  
"So who's this?" Nonny asked as she looked Madison and Julia up and down.  
  
"Actually Nonny...uh, we were just-" Ephram tried to explain.  
  
"That's Madison...the babysitter that Delia always talked about" Jacob cut him off.  
  
"Oh...you're Madison, what a pleasure to meet by for a visit?" she asked.  
  
Madison just smiled and nodded.   
  
Delia was standing behind Nonny, speechless. She hadn't seen Madison in almost a year and now she was standing in her living room with her niece.   
  
"Hey Delia" Madison smiled.  
  
"Hi" was all Delia could manage.  
  
"Oh what a precious child...may I?" Nonny asked as she carefully lifted Julia out of Madison's arms before she got an answer.  
  
"Um...uh..." Madison responded. She didn't really like other people holding Julia...even though technically these were her great grandparents.  
  
"How old is she?" Nonny asked as she played with Julia's little hands.  
  
"Almost 3 weeks" Madison responded, watching their every move.  
  
"Uh...N-nonny...why don't you let Madison hold the baby...I-uh I actually have something I need to talk to you all about..." Ephram pleaded.

**Ok I feel really bad leaving you all with another cliff hanger...but I couldn't really find a good place to end the chapter. I would have added more but then it would have been even more of a cliffy. Sorry again, I'll try to update tomorrow, but if I don't, it probably won't be for a few days cause I'm going to Oregon to see family. (Also I might get to see Greg's movie _Nearing Grace_ being filmed!!!!!)**


	23. Reactions

**Sorry for the delay, I was trying to get a little more ahead before I posted this chapter. It's not really how I wanted it to be, but I think it's ok. Sorry it's so short. I hope you all like it!**

"Well...actually...Madison-well when Madison was Delia's babysitter...well-that wasn't exactly all she was...see...uh...she and I...well we...both of us...we were together."  
  
Andy choked on his drink but nobody noticed.   
  
Jacob turned red with anger, "Together?! Wait a minute! She has to be at least 5 years older than you!"  
  
"4 actually" Ephram corrected.  
  
"And you let this happen?!" Jacob turned to Andy who just nodded as he downed the rest of his drink.  
  
"Wait-j-just let me finish...please?" Ephram pleaded.  
  
Jacob took a deep breath, "Next you're gonna tell us that that's your baby" Jacob said sarcastically.  
  
Ephram and Madison looked at each other, not knowing what to do next.   
  
Jacob noticed their looks, "Oh my god...I can't believe this!" Jacob started pacing while mumbling in Yiddish. "What the hell were you thinking boy?!?! You ruined your life! You just threw away your future! How could you let this happen?!?" he turned to Andy, "If Julia were still alive, this never would have happened! If you let Ephram come and stay with us-this never would have happened! What the hell kind of a father do you think you are?!?!"  
  
Andy just sat there, "Jacob...there was nothing I could do...these kids were gonna have sex either way-I couldn't stop them!"  
  
Nonny stood up, "Delia...sweetheart...why don't we go into the other room. Delia handed the baby back to Madison and smiled at her.  
  
Nonny gave both Ephram and Madison a look that gave them chills.  
  
Ephram looked back to Jacob, "You can't blame anyone in this situation! I-it happened, it was our choice and we're living with it! Now if you're too embarrassed to be seen with me-just go back to New York...but this is me now, this is my life!"  
  
Jacob walked up to Ephram, "Ephram-you are too young to make these choices...you are too young for this responsibility! You are too young to control your life! Now go to your room...a-and you-" he turned towards Madison, "Taking advantage of such an innocent boy-you should be ashamed of yourself-"  
  
"Ok stop right there!" Ephram demanded, "Madison did not take advantage of me! It was a mutual decision- we-we love each other!" he noticed what he just said and so did the rest of the room, "loved each other" he tried to cover it up, "It happened! Don't blame this on her!"  
  
Julia started to cry and Madison's attention quickly went from Ephram's statement to her daughter.   
  
Ephram and Jacob were still yelling when Madison tapped Ephram on the shoulder, "I'm gonna take her out to the car ok?"  
  
Ephram nodded, "I'll go with you" They started to walk towards the door.  
  
Jacob followed, "Ephram-you're not going anywhere! You stay in this house!"  
  
Ephram didn't even turn back.


	24. Not Fair

**Wow sorry for the delay!! I meant to update before I left but I didn't have time. I'm really sorry about that!! This chapter isn't very long, but it is dramatic...I don't know how long it will be until I get the next chapter up because school is unfortunately starting on Monday...so I'll either be doing homework...or I'll have shot myself by then. LOL just kidding. Hopefully it will be within a week...but try not to get your hopes up!**

About an hour later, Ephram was sitting on a bed in their motel room flipping through the static of the TV. Madison was sitting on the other bed feeding Julia.  
  
After Ephram had pressed every button on the remote he turned off the TV in frustration.  
  
Madison looked over at him. She had no idea what to do or say.  
  
Just as Julia finished eating there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Probably the pizza" Ephram said as he grabbed his wallet and walked to the door. He opened it to find his father standing there, not looking too happy. "How did you find us?" Ephram asked in monotone.  
  
Andy shrugged, "Well...I figured you wouldn't be at the Abbots...and I knew you needed to take finals tomorrow...there weren't really any other choices..."  
  
Ephram sighed and started to close the door. Andy stopped him, "What the hell were you thinking Ephram?!"  
  
Ephram turned red with anger, "I was thinking that I want my daughter to know her grandparents! I-I mean...what if they found out 3 years from now?!?! Don't you think it would have b-been worse?!"  
  
Andy ignored his son's comments, "Do you have any idea what I just went through?! Do you have any idea how much shit that man put me through for this?!"  
  
This put Ephram over the top, "You cannot seriously be saying this!! Here you go again, only thinking of yourself! Well what about Julia?! I'm not going to hide my daughter for your sake! It's not fair to her...it's not fair to Madison...and it's not fair to me!"  
  
With that Ephram slammed the door. Julia started to cry and Ephram kicked the trashcan across the room.  
  
"Ephram!" Madison yelled.  
  
Ephram shook his head, "God...I can't believe him...after all that shit he pulled, who the hell does he think he is?!"  
  
Madison stood up and started bouncing up and down with her screaming baby, "Look...I know he was wrong...but-"  
  
Ephram looked at her, "Don't you dare try and defend him this time Madison!"  
  
Julia started screaming louder, "No-no that's not what I was gonna say..." she sighed, "Ephram...you need to calm down-this-this whole freaking out thing isn't helping anyone..." she tried to stay calm as she continued to bounce.  
  
"I know...I-I know...it's just..." He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.  
  
Madison went over and sat next to him. She didn't know if she should try and comfort him or just stay quiet. She didn't want to set him off again.

**WARNING: reviews may cause me to forget about school and start writing more!**


	25. finals

**This chapter is for couriro! I have major writer's block, but I tried to work through it just so you won't end your amazing story! I hope it's good enough... My creative juices were definately not flowing on this one...sorry if it's bad, or seems forced and unrealistic, but I tried and I hope you like it.**

The next morning, Ephram woke up. He found it almost impossible to get out of bed, he figured he got about an hour of sleep. Julia just didn't want to sleep, she cried all night.  
  
Ephram pushed himself up and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Madison woke up when she heard the water running. She looked over at Julia who was finally sleeping.  
  
Ephram walked out of the bathroom in a towel. Madison tried to turn away, but couldn't force herself to. Ephram grabbed some clothes out of his suitcase and walked back into the bathroom. Madison sighed and pulled a pillow over her head, cursing herself for feeling this way.  
  
About 10 minutes later Ephram gently shook Madison who pretended to be groggy, "What?" she asked.  
  
"I have to go..." He whispered.  
  
"Where?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Finals...I'll be back as soon as I can" he grabbed his backpack and walked out the door, closing it quietly so not to wake the baby.  
  
When Ephram walked down the hallway to his first class, he noticed all the stares and whispers. He hadn't even thought about how people would react. He tried to shake off all of the comments, but they started getting the best of him. As he walked up to his locker a guy Ephram recognized from Spanish came up to him.  
  
"Hey Brown...how much did you pay her?"  
  
This set Ephram off the edge. He turned red with anger and pushed the guy into some lockers. The guy was too shocked to react. Ephram was about to hit him, but thought better of it. He gave the guy one more nudge to make sure he got the message, then went back to his locker and grabbed his stuff, ignoring the stares.  
  
The guy tried to save his dignity, "Oooooh...look at Brown, trying to defend the slut he knocked up!"  
  
Ephram tried to keep walking, but his anger got the best of him, he turned around and charged.  
  
About a half hour later, Ephram and his sparring partner were sitting in the office when Andy walked in.  
  
He looked at Ephram and didn't say anything.  
  
Andy and Ephram were sitting in the principal's office. They still hadn't said a word to each other.  
  
"You know that fighting on school grounds is an automatic suspension." Said Mrs. Chow, sternly.  
  
"Oh c'mon! There're 3 days left!" Ephram tried to fight his case.  
  
"It's school policy Mr. Brown...and with your history, I'm sure you know that." She explained.  
  
Andy cleared his throat, "So what does this mean? Will he be able to graduate?"  
  
Mrs. Chow sighed and looked over her files, "Well...given your son's unique situation, which by the way I was not made aware of until today, I'm sure we can work something out...but-it's going to take a lot of work. You've missed over 3 weeks of school Ephram..."  
  
Ephram just looked away, he'd rather be in a pit of lava then be where he was.  
  
Mrs. Chow saw Ephram's expression and turned back to Andy, "Now Dr. Brown...we can have Ephram take all of his finals now...but with all the work and reviewing he missed, it's almost guaranteed that he won't do very well. I recommend getting a private tutor...to go over all of the things that he missed...maybe for a week or two, then we can work something out...maybe have him take the finals during the summer..."  
  
Andy sighed, "Right...well are you sure-"  
  
Ephram cut him off, "I...I want to take them now"  
  
Mrs. Chow looked over at him, "I know it sounds like a lot of work Ephram...but if you take them now you have a good chance of failing-"  
  
Ephram leaned forward, "I-I know you're just trying t-to help...but I only missed 3 weeks...finals cover the whole semester! An-and frankly...I don't have time to do the whole tutor thing...all I need to do is pass and I think I can do that."  
  
Andy looked over at him for the first time, "What do you mean all you have to do is pass?!"  
  
"I think the sentence kinda speaks for itself dad"  
  
"Well what about school?!" Andy raised his voice.  
  
"First of all...it's a music school, I really don't think they're gonna care if I-I get a D in history...and second o-of all...I'm not going."  
"I'm sorry I didn't hear that last part"  
  
"I'm not going!" Ephram said louder.  
  
"What the hell do you mean you're not going?!" Andy yelled.  
  
Mrs. Chow tried to calm him down, "Dr. Brown please...this is nor the time or the place for this-"  
  
But Andy ignored her, "You are going to get a tutor and you are going to do well on the finals and then you're going to college!  
  
Ephram stood up, "I'm gonna go take my tests now...thanks for all your help Mrs. Chow"


	26. no big deal

**Sorry it took so long, I'm still trying to get over my writer's block. Hope you like it...I tried....**

Madison had just put Julia down for a nap when Ephram walked in.  
  
She looked up at him, "Hey...how was your-" she noticed his cut lip and a little tear in his shirt, "What happened?!" she said, trying not to be loud.  
  
"Nothing" he responded in monotone. He tried to pass her and head to the bathroom but she stopped him and studied his wounds.  
  
"Are you gonna tell me what happened or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?"  
  
"I've already been beaten enough today thank you"  
  
Madison looked over at Julia and then motioned towards the door.  
  
Ephram looked at her confused, "What...are you kicking me out?"  
  
Madison shook her head, "No...I don't want to wake her...so we're going outside"  
  
"Madison it's no big deal...seriously...I'm fine"  
  
"If it was no big deal then you'd wanna talk about it...so it's obviously a big deal"  
  
She grabbed the baby monitor and followed Ephram out the door.  
  
"It was just a-a-a little misunderstanding..."  
  
Madison just stood there, waiting for the real story.  
  
"Madison...please, I've had a long day...I just wanna go and relax...I already got enough of this from my dad"  
  
"Your dad?"  
  
"Yeah...you know, my father...mi padre, my legal guardian...the school usually calls them when their kids get into trouble..."  
  
Madison shook her head, he was beginning to annoy her, "Ephram...I'm not trying to grill you...I just want to know why you came home with a cut on your lip"  
  
Ephram looked down at his feet, "I don't...I can't-I don't know ok?!"  
  
Madison bit her lip, "Why can't you just tell me? Is it really that big of a deal?! It's not like I'm gonna ground you or take away your desert!"  
  
"I couldn't just let him talk about you that way ok!? You happy now?!"  
  
Madison didn't know what to say, "W-wait a minute...you started a fight because someone was saying something about me?"  
  
Ephram looked down, "Yeah"  
  
"Ephram...what the hell were you thinking?! You could have been suspended! You could have lost your chance to graduate!"  
  
"Well excuse me for trying to protect you..." He responded, shocked at her reaction.  
  
"Protect me?! Ephram, I wasn't even there! What the hell do I care if some guy says shit about me?!" Madison was amazed that Ephram could be so stupid.  
  
"Well I care!" he responded before thinking.  
  
"Why?! Why do you care?! Didn't you expect it? I mean c'mon Ephram, this is Everwood! People talk, that's like the only extra curricular activity..."  
  
"They don't even know you! They don't even know what we've been through!" he tried to argue.  
  
"Exactly! So what does it matter!?!"  
  
"I just...I-I don't want to talk about this right now..."  
  
He started to walk away, "Ephram wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"Just...around...I'll be back later"  
  
Madison sighed to herself, "That went well..." she turned around and went back into the room.


	27. finally

**Yippy! My writer's block is gone!!! No more writer's block!! (knocks on wood)**

**I think you're all going to _love_ this chapter!!**

Ephram got in his car and just sat there. He was angry with himself for acting the way he did, not just with the fight, but with Madison.  
  
Madison stayed up later than usual that night waiting for Ephram, but eventually she went to bed, figuring he would be back soon.  
  
At 4am Julia woke up and started crying. Madison groaned. "Ephram...Ephram c'mon it's your turn!" She put a pillow over her head and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
When Julia was still in the same state 5 minutes later, Madison slowly started to open her eyes. She looked over at Ephram's bed, expecting to see him, but the bed was in the same condition that it was hours ago. Empty. After she got over the shock of not seeing Ephram she remembered why she got up in the first place. She ran over to Julia and picked her up.  
  
When Ephram walked in at around 6am, Madison was sitting up waiting for him. She had been so worried, she hadn't been able to get back to sleep.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! Why didn't you call!?"  
  
Ephram looked at her, "Sorry MOM...I didn't realize I had to check in every 5 minutes"  
  
Madison sighed, "Ephram...you don't just leave without a word and then come back 12 hours later! I swear to god I thought you were kidnapped or something!"  
  
Ephram laughed, "This is Everwood...the closest they've ever come to a kidnapping is when Tommy Cunningham took Amanda Watson's cat home with him!"  
  
Madison gave up on the argument, there was no point, "So where did you go anyway?"  
  
Ephram sat down on his bed, "I went to Mama Joy's...then I drove around for a while"  
  
"Well I'm glad you were doing something important while I had to stay here and take care of our daughter..." she replied sarcastically.  
  
"If you needed me so much why didn't you just call me?!"  
  
"I did Ephram...maybe you should turn your phone on once in a while" she said harshly.  
  
Ephram didn't know how to respond to this so he answered with a simple, "Oh.."  
  
"Yeah "Oh" is right! Jesus Ephram you leave me here worrying about you while you're out there "driving around" I mean it's fine if you needed to go out and think about stuff but you could have at least told me where you were going-or called! I'm not trying to be your mother-God that would be wrong-but I'd still like to know that I don't have to take the night shift all by myself!"  
  
Ephram looked down, "I'm sorry ok...I-I just...it's just yesterday sucked. Plain and simple. I already had to deal with my dad and then I come here and y-you act the same way he did...I can't even deal with him Madison-what makes you think I'll be able to deal with both of you! You don't have to know where I am all the time-or-or when I'm gonna be back, you don't have to worry about me!"  
  
"That's not what I'm saying Ephram! And I'm sorry if you felt like I was hard on you yesterday-but...well I expected more from you! I mean your better than that! I'm sorry if I came off as a parental type-but that's not what I was trying to be at all! You know that I don't see you as just some high school kid! ...but yesterday you come back with a bloody lip-and then you just take off after an argument and I have no idea what's going on in your mind-I have no idea what you're thinking-what you're going to do...I was worried-how did you expect me to react?!"  
  
Ephram shook his head, "You don't have to worry about me!"  
  
"But I do!" she yelled back.  
  
Ephram looked up at her, "Why?"  
  
Madison was almost in tears now, "Because..." she looked down and took a deep breath, "Because I love you Ephram-there I said it, I love you...I never stopped loving you....and as much as I try to hide it-I just can't anymore..." Madison felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest. She looked at Ephram who was in shock.  
  
He had always kind of felt it, but it had never really hit him that she still felt the same. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Just then Julia started to cry-perfect timing.  
  
Madison took it as an excuse to change subjects, "Your turn"  
  
Ephram took a few seconds to react, but eventually walked over and picked up Julia.

**Wanna know what happens next??? I know I do! Press that button and you might find out sooner!**


	28. coming around

**Wow my writer's block has practically vanished! I'd really like to thank everyone for the reviews, they've really helped motivate me to write more. I never expected to get this many when I started the story and I really appreciate all of your input. I hope you continue to read and review and tell me what you think-it's the reason I write. 219 and counting!**

The rest of the morning was incredibly awkward. Ephram was trying to think of the right things to say, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. Madison was starting to regret telling him cause he didn't seem to feel the same. What if this ruined their whole arrangement? What if Ephram leaves? What if we never see each other again?  
  
All these thoughts were running through Madison's head, she was pretty spaced out. The next thing she knew Ephram had left to take his last 2 finals and she was tending to a hungry Julia.  
  
As she was feeding Julia there was a knock on the door. "Just a minute" she yelled as she put her down and buttoned up her shirt. Julia was crying now...it's not good to interrupt her meal-time.  
  
Madison picked her up and walked over to the door. A part of her knew exactly who it was before she opened it.  
  
"Hi Dr. Brown"  
  
Andy nodded, "Hey Madison...is Ephram here?"  
  
She shook her head, "No...uh he's at school"  
  
"Oh...good, that's good...uh I actually came over here to talk to you...is it a bad time?"  
  
Madison didn't know what Andy would want to talk about, but she invited him in anyway.  
  
Madison sat down on a bed and Andy started pacing. He seemed to have some sort of speech planned.  
  
"Now I know that I'm not your favorite person in the world right now...hell-I'm nobody's favorite person right now...I hope you know how sorry I am...for everything-everything I said and everything you had to go through because of me...I was wrong. You know that, I know that...it's not something I'm proud of. It's a decision I'll regret for the rest of my life...my relationship with Ephram will probably never be the same....but that doesn't mean I'm not his father anymore." Andy stopped pacing and sighed, "I found out yesterday...that Ephram's not going to school in the fall...and frankly, I was extremely disappointed. I mean, if anything...I thought that having a child would make him want a better education so he can support-" Andy cleared his throat, "so he can support Julia..."  
  
Madison looked down at Julia, who was now content, and smiled. "I know...and I've tried to tell him-but he's pretty stubborn..."  
  
"I know he is...and that's why I need your help. If you just keep trying-maybe he'll listen to you...I know he won't listen to me...but you-I mean...you're in this together...I think if he sees how important it is...well maybe he'll agree to go"  
  
"Well...I guess I'll try...but I can't really guarantee anything..."  
  
Andy nodded, "That's all I ask...thanks"  
  
Andy just stood there. He didn't really know what to do now, this was a pretty awkward situation.  
  
Madison caught him staring at Julia and she realized that Andy had really never gotten a chance to look at her.  
  
"Do you wanna hold her?" she asked.  
  
Andy was surprised by this, he expected Madison to kick him out or something. "Uh...yeah...yeah I'd like that..."  
  
Madison stood up and carefully handed Julia to Andy. "Support her head...yeah like that"  
  
Andy smiled at his granddaughter, "Sorry...I guess I'm a little rusty...I haven't done this since Delia was little"  
  
Madison smiled. Maybe Andy would be in Julia's life after-all.  
  
Ephram got out of school and walked over to his car. He noticed someone leaning on it but couldn't tell who it was until he got closer.  
  
"Grandpa? W-w-what are you doing here?" Ephram was shocked...he didn't expect to see Jacob for a while.  
  
Jacob smiled, "Well you know...I went on a walk, thought I'd stop by...maybe we could talk?"  
  
"Uh yeah...uh-sure that would be great...yeah"  
  
"Good...now where's the best place to eat around here?"  
  
They got into Ephram's car and Jacob noticed the car seat in the back. "So what's her name?"  
  
Ephram was confused, "who's name??"  
  
"Who do you think? Your daughter!"  
  
Ephram smiled, his grandpa actually seemed to be warming up to the idea that he had a daughter...and Ephram answer to his question would probably make him feel even better.  
  
"Julia"  
  
Jacob was shocked, "Julia? Like-like your-"  
Ephram nodded, "Like mom's"  
  
Jacob sighed, "Wow..." Jacob put his hand on Ephram's shoulder, "That means a lot son...it really does"  
  
Ephram smiled, "I know...that's how I felt when Madison told me..."  
  
"Wait a minute...so it was Madison's idea?"  
  
"Yeah...and she named her before I was back in the picture"  
  
Jacob looked forward, taking everything in, "wow...that's some girl you got there"  
  
Ephram shook his head, "Oh no-no-she's not my-my uh...girl... we're not...together" then Ephram remembered what Madison had said that morning, "Well...not really...it's complicated"  
  
Ephram parked in front of Mama Joy's and they got out.  
  
"But I thought...well you're living together aren't you?"  
  
Ephram was surprised at how ok his grandpa seemed to be with all of this...especially after his initial reaction.  
  
"I don't get it...like 2 days ago you were about to kill me...you didn't even want to listen-but now...now we're like talking about it...and you seem fine"  
  
Jacob sat down and motioned for Ephram to sit down, "Well...I had some time to think about it...and then I talked to your father-who told me the whole story...I'm really sorry he put you through that Ephram...you didn't deserve it-and I'm sorry I acted the way I did...I guess I was just-just shocked"  
  
"I know...I get it, it was a lot to take in at once...it's ok"  
  
"No it's not...I mean I can't even imagine how you must've felt when you found out...and you have this whole other life now...and I had to go and yell at you like that...it just wasn't right"  
  
Ephram shook his head, "Grandpa it's fine...I didn't expect you to be ok with it...I just didn't want to hide it...I thought you deserved to know"  
  
Jacob gave Ephram a pat on his shoulder, "You're definitely not a little boy anymore..."

**I really think you're all going to like the next chapter! (hint hint)**


	29. Risk It

Madison was sitting on her bed watching TV when Ephram walked in. He looked around the room confused, "Where's Julia?"  
  
Madison looked over at him, "Who?"  
  
Ephram smiled, "Funny..."  
  
Madison looked back at the TV, "Your grandma and Delia came over and asked if they could baby-sit for a little while..."  
  
"Are you serious?!"  
  
Madison nodded.  
  
"Is there something in the water here or has my family just gone completely crazy?"  
  
Madison looked at him like he was the crazy one, "What are you talking about Ephram?"  
  
"Well my grandpa stopped by school today...and we actually had a long conversation...with no yelling involved...h-he said he was totally fine with everything and-and it's just gonna take some getting used to"  
  
"I guess they just needed time"  
  
"Wait...so you actually let them take her?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"but you don't even like other people holding her"  
  
"well I thought about it...and I figured we could really use the break...and we needed some time to talk"  
  
Ephram sat down on the other bed, he had been thinking about what he was going to say for a while and he still had nothing, "Madison-"  
  
"No Ephram it's ok...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything...I just made our already impossible situation even more impossible...I should have just kept it to myself"  
  
Ephram shook his head, "No...no I-I-I'm glad you said something...cause it-it's gonna help me"  
  
Madison looked confused, "It's gonna help you? Help you do what?"  
  
Ephram stood up and moved closer to her, "Do this"  
  
He leaned in and kissed her. At first she didn't know what was happening, but then she gave in. She had wanted this so badly...and apparently so had he.  
  
Ephram pulled away and they looked at each other.  
  
"but what about everything we talked about before? What about Julia? What if it doesn't work?" Madison had no idea what to think now.  
  
Ephram sighed, they were still only inches apart, "I guess we'll have to wait and see..."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her again, this time it was deeper.  
  
Madison smiled, "Are we really doing this?"  
  
Ephram smiled back, "I think we are"  
  
He leaned in and kissed her again. This one was even more passionate than the last.  
  
Ephram sat down on the bed next to Madison, "So you want to risk it again?"  
Madison looked at him and smiled, "if you wanna risk it"  
Ephram looked down, "I do...I-I definitely do...definitely"  
"You're sure?"  
He grabbed her hand, "Yeah-yes...I'm sure" He took a deep breath, "I love you Madison...I never stopped loving you...there is no way I'm going to stop loving you any time soon...that's why I-I-I'm sure we can do this..."  
He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her with more love than he thought possible.  
  
**Ok that's it. I think I'm going to end this story here. Recently I've felt that my writing and motivation have been going downhill so I decided to end it now, before it got any worse. But don't worry, this story will definately have a sequel. Maybe in a month or so. Also I'm working on a new story, "Road Blocks" which is a sequel to my first story "Speed Bumps" Look for that soon. And I didn't forget about "Not Giving Up" either, I'm going to try and write some more chapters for it, but I have no idea when those will be up**.

**Here's a teaser for "Road Blocks"****   
  
**_"Well...when I was there...I-I saw Amy...and I hadn't seen her for a while-you know...so I-I-I talked to her...and we caught up...and stuff...and-and then something happened-"__Madison quickly let go of his hand, she had an idea of where he was going with this and she felt tears start to form in her eyes, "w-w-what...what happened Ephram?" she said with anger.__Ephram tried to grab her hand but she pulled it away, "Please Madison...please just hear me out-"__Madison looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, "What happened?!"__Ephram took a deep breath and looked away, "I made a huge mistake-"__"What happened?!"__"I-I...well...we..." He took a deep breath, "I slept with her..."__Madison put her hand over her mouth in shock. Not in a million years did she think Ephram would ever do something like that. She pointed to the door with her trembling hand, "Get out" _


End file.
